Sparkle
by DominoCullen
Summary: It's Nessie's 10th birthday. And Jacob reveals a big seceret. What could stand on the way of true love? A lot, apparently. This couldn't have started worse, but will things get better. Rated for language and occasional lemons... Tnx for reading, R
1. Chapter 1: Happy birthday, dear Nessie

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, and I don't know how it will turn out. Rewiews are welcomed, and be brutally honest =) I'm leaving for a month so I'll try to qrite as much as possible before I'm gone. Tnx for readin, kisses, Domino**

**Chapter 1: Happy birthday, dear Nessie, Happy birthday to you!**

**RPov**

I fluttered my eyes quickly. My senses told me I wasn't alone in my room. Before I could figure out what the hell was going on, suddenly I was suffocating. My entire family jumped on me for a group hug and yelled ''Happy bithday!!!!!'' Jesus, could it be? Nuh-uh. Not possible. I forgot my own birthday? Good Lord, I feel like an idiot. I heard my father laugh as a reaction to my thoughts and say ''Ok, she still needs air, unlike the rest of you.'' My entire vampire family was gone in less than a second and I breathed in. ''Hungry baby? We can go hunting or I can fix you something?'' my mother asked. ''Can I have eggs sunny-side-up and orange juice?'' I felt a bit _thirsty, _but nothing I couldn't handle. ''Anything for my baby girl!'' She said and wandered downstairs to the kitchen. ''Thanks momma'' I called after her.

I got up and went to the shower. I knew Alice was gonna torture me today. It was my 10th birthday. But that didn't matter. I looked, thought and acted 18 since my 7th birthday. Since I was a hybrid- half vampire, half human- my growth was accellerated. I became a woman, in every way, when I was seven, and I knew it hit my parents hard. Only seven years untill I was born, and I was already in high school. Luckily, they didn't have to worry about me being interested in boys. There was only one who preoccupied my mind.

_Jacob._

Well, speak, better, think of the devil- I smelt Jacob in my kitchen with my family. I showered and dried myself quickly and practically flew down the stairs. I had to remind myself to cool down. I couldn't behave like a girl in love around Jacob. He was a 27 year-old werewolf who acted 17 and was also ''adopted'' like the rest of my family. We had to lie because there were so many of us. Our cover story was that we were all adopted by my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme. My aunt Rosalie and my uncle Jasper were pretending to be twins. My father was my 'brother' and my mother and aunt Alice played sisters. Emmet was the son of Carlisle's sister who 'tragically died in a car accident'. Jacob was posing as Esme's nephew, the son of her sister who left him when he was a baby because she was a drug addict. Still, we functioned. I would be selfish to try and ruin that by admitting I love Jacob. I was only 10 afterall. I think my father, the goddamn mind-reader, knew I was falling for Jake, but didn't say anything. I came down slowly, I had to order my self not to jump at Jacob. He smiled with his oh-so-beautiful smile that always made me dizzy.

''Hi there, beautiful! Happy birthday!'' he kissed me on the cheek while I blushed like an idiot. I smiled at him and started eating my food quickly. When I put the final bite in my mouth, my aunt Alice took my hand and ran up the stairs with me to 'make me even more beautiful'. Translated: 'to play Barbie doll with Nessie''. She sat me down in her giant bathroom and started putting things on my face, which bothered me. Before I knew it, her fingers were in my hair. This was going to take longer. Even she, with hair speedy vampire fingers couldn't do my hair in a matter of minutes. It was long and curly. I had my father's colour but my mother's texture. She started putting all kinds of products in my hair, some for smoothing, some for shine, some for this, some for that... It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

When I woke up, it was already 5 PM. My birthday party was starting at 6:30, but I could already hear and smell the guests that arrived. My family, our Quileute werewolf friends and a new fragrance... So familiar but I couldn't connect it to anyone I knew. My aunt giggled, as she obviously realised my confused look and said ''Okay, stand up, I'm gonna dress you, and you are going to like it.'' Crap. That meant an outfit of choice-not mine obviously. I closed my eyes and stood up. I only wore my underwear, a strapless satin bra and matching panties. I heard the shush of the fabric, and felt it on my skin. Once she was done she told me ''Okay, you can now look... And you're gonna thank me later'' she giggled and left the room. I turned around to face the mirror and my mouth litterally fell open.

My eyelashes were thick due to the 7 types of mascara she put on. I had a shimmery eyeshadow and my lips were shiny red. My hair fell down in huge, shiny curls, over my dress. And the dress... It was absolutely stunning. It was bright red, but not too much. It revealed a lot of clevege, and was strapless. It had black little bows all around my bust line and the end off the dress, which was dangerously short. I knew it. It was ordered from hell, the 'Lust' department. But I LOVED it. I noticed a box and opened it. In it were 5 inch stilletoes, colour matching the dress. Jesus. Alice honestly wanted my father to kill me on the night of my 10th birthday. ''Dammit Alice, I do love you'' I muttered to my self and heard a giggle. Of course her vampire ears are gonna hear.

I still had an hour and a half 'till my party. I didn't know what to do. Then I heard a knock on the door. ''Nessie, mind if I come in?'' I recognized the deep voice. Jacob!!! ''You can.. But Alice is gonna kill you'' I managed to say, while my voice broke a few times. Damn! He entered the room and I was completely dazzled: he was wearing a black tux, white button shirt and a bow tie. His hair was in a ponytail-the way I liked it. ''Nessie, I need to...'' he started talking and then stopped. He was looking at me like he could eat me. His mouth fell open while he scanned every part of my body, and boy, thanks to Alice he had _a lot _to see. ''Umm, wow... Nessie. You look...'' he said while he was obviously trying to remember how to close his mouth ''Wow.'' I blushed deep and murmured ''Thanks. All thanks to Alice'' He came towards me and stood right in front of me. Maybe he was 7 feet tall, but I was naturally 5.9 feet, and in 5 inch stilletoes, my height was huge. This time I didn't have to break my neck trying to look him in the eyes. ''What did you need?'' I asked him after a while remembering why he came. ''Oh, yeah'' he said shaking his head. ''Sit down, Nessie. What I'm about to tell you.... Ugh.'' ''What is it Jake?'' I asked him and put my hand on his cheek. My confusion echoed to him through my gift- the ability to _show_ people what I want and what I feel. ''Uh, Nessie, you know what imprinting is, right?'' he asked and I nodded yes. It was a strange connection that the Quileute werewolves made to a person that is supposed to be your soulmate. I thought it was romantic, but I was scared to death of it. I knew some day Jake will find his imprintee and... _leave._

''Well, like Quil has Claire, and Sam Emily... I have someone too.'' I felt tears. How I already hated the bitch who was going to take Jake away from me. I started crying silently and he panicked- I put my hand on his cheek and told him what I thought. Without the 'hate that bitch'. He laughed a laugh of relief and said ''You don't have to worry about that. Renesmee, 10 years ago, I imprinted... On you.''

My mind was fuzzy. Tall Indian werewolf say what? He imprinted on me? ''Jake...''


	2. Chapter 2: This can't be happening

**Told ya I was gonna write quickly =).**

**Chapter 2: This can't be happening**

My mind was fuzzy. Tall Indian werewolf say what? He imprinted on me? ''Jake..''

I could only stare at the beautiful man who just told me that he loves me as much as I love him. ''You are not commited to anything, Nessie. It's okay if you don't wan me'' he said staring at the floor. He missunderstood the silence. ''No, Jake'' my voice was rough. I cleared my throat. ''Jake... I... I really don't know what to say.'' He tried to say something but I put my finger over his mout to stop him ''Jake... I love you too.'' I said in a soft voice now putting my hand on his cheek to make him feel my love. He looked like he was... _radiating._ I laughed at his expression. Suddenly, before I could even think he leaned towards me. _He's gonna kiss me, oh my God! _Suddenly, the door flew open and I screamed ''Dammit, Alice!'' ''Watch your mouth baby'' she said giggling. ''Jacob Black, get out of this room before I kill you! You are going to ruin her make-up!'' She yelled, and looked terrifying. I swore Jacob shuddered before he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran for his life. ''Alice, holy...'' she put up her finger ''... mother of God, your timing is no less than perfect!!!'' instead of a lecture I expected, she ran to me and hugged me. She squealed ''Oh, Nessie, I am sooooo happy for you!!!! Finally!!!! I thought I was gonna explode 3 years ago, finally I can breathe normally!'' I looked at her ''What do you mean 3 years ago?''

Her face looked like a face of a kid caught stealing. ''Well, everyone knew that he imprinted on you'' my mouth fell open ''Close your mouth honey, not attractive. Anyway, we knew it and your parents made him promise that he's not going to say anything untill your 10th birthday. But you were a grown woman when you were seven, baby, I was restrained by your father and both of your uncles when I wanted to tell you.'' I laughed in disbelief when I imagined the picture of three grown, strong muscular men-vampires restraining a small pixie like Alice. She was the shortest one in the family, but then again, I was the tallest of the women here. ''Come on ,we have to hurry up, your party is starting'' she clapped her hands like a little girl and pushed me through the door.

I knew everyone was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, including the unfamiliar scent, and a few more heartbeats. I inhaled deeply and started walking down the stairs. I tehn saw them all: mom, dad, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Esme, Carslisle, grandpa Charlie, grandma Sue, Billy, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin, Sam, Quil, Paul, Emily, Rebecca, Claire.... And the source of the scent, a tall dark man with purple eyes. I nearly fainted, but when I came down they didn't say a word. Everyone was just starring at me, and I blushed and looked down. ''Damn girl! You look...'' my uncle Emmet started, but was interrupted by my father, mother, Jake, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice's slap in the head. I had to laugh, and soon everybody joined me.

''Happy birthday!'' Seth yelled as he gave me a 'wolf hug' and I nearly passed out again. He just squeezed me too tight. I heard Jake growled and smiled. Every one of our friends hugged me, accept the new dark man who was standing in the corner of the room. Alice then suggested we go out to the garden... And that was something. She decorated every single part of it with flowers, benches, bows, balloons, roses... Food was EVERYWHERE, unusual for a vampire house, but neccessary because of two packs of very hungry werewolves and their imprintees and, of course, my grandpa Charlie and grandma Sue. My father took my hand ''I want you too meet someone. You may not remember him, but he is a close family friend'' he brought me to the dark man ''Renesmee, this is Nahuel'' Nahuel, of course! He was a half breed, and he helped my family 10 years ago when the Volturi granted us a little visit because of me. ''Nahuel, of course! I've heard much about you'' I smiled. He was a half-breed too. ''Ah, young Nessie. My, my you've grown.'' he smiled politely ''Last time I saw you you were this big'' he said putting his palm near his knee. ''You really are a beauty'' I blushed ''Thank you.'' Then I felt someone behind me, and sniffing the air, knew it was Jacob. I smiled while he put his arm around me. ''Hello Nahuel. We meet again'' he said in a not-so-friendly tone.

''Ah, one the Cullen guard dogs'' Nahuel said coldly, and Jake started to shake a bit. I put ma hand on his calming him down. ''I see you and Nessie have a special connection'' he said with... Despise? I couldn't tell but I couldn't believe it. He seemed so nice. ''Got problems with that?'' Jake asked. He didn't like him. At all. ''Not at all. I have the right to be disgusted by things, and I'm using it'' I looked shocked at him, but he didn't seem to care. ''Come on Jake, I wanna dance. Please?'' I dragged him to the dancefloor. ''What's wrong, Jake?'' I asked worriedly. ''I just... I don't like the way he looks at you. You are the only one like him who isn't related to him. I just think...'' I shushed him. ''Tonight, I only want you to think of me'' I said and stood up my toes. He understood what I wanted and gave me a kiss. A real one. His mouth crashed with mine and I enjoyed every second of it. Suddenly I heard a cough. ''Mind if I dance with my daughter, Jacob'' my father said calmly, but there was a threatening edge to his voice. Jacob pulled away quickly and went to one of the food tables. I couldn't help but chuckle ''Daddy, please don't scare him to death. I kinda like him'' he laughed with me. ''I'll try not to. You have to understand, you are only 10 and in my eyes you're too young for everything.'' I put my head on his chest. ''Don't worry, daddy. I'll always be your girl'' I said quietly. He kissed the top of my head.

When Charlie tapped my father's shoulder, he pulled away looking for my mother. Charlie and I danced in a litle square. God knows Sue has tried so hard to teach him how to dance, but it was too late. ''Nessie'' I looked in his eyes. I was now almost as tall as him. I saw concerne and worry in his eyes, but also love. ''Did I recently see Jacob Black... Kissing you?'' he asked in his 'Chief Swan' tone. I decided to be a brave girl and tell the truth. ''Yes you did, grandpa. I love him and he loves me.'' I smiled at the memory. ''Honey, you are only 10...'' I cut him off. ''Last time I looked anywhere near 10, I was 5. I am a grown woman, grandpa. I can choose what's right and wrong in my age. I choose Jacob.'' I told him. He smiled ''Okay, honey. Whatever you want. But if he does anything at all to hurt you... You know where I keep my gun'' I laughed with him. ''Thanks, grandpa. I really need to sit down, my feet are killing me.'' ''Of course honey'', he said and walked me to the nearest chair. I sat and took off the killer shoes... Alice glared at me. I didn't care. I heard someone coming. ''Renesmee, would you mind taking a walk with me?'' Nahuel asked politely. ''I would like to apologize for my actions'' I went with him barefooted, leaving my shoes at the chair. We went to the woods.

We walked quietly for a few minutes and then he stopped. He turned to me with an angry look in his wonderful purple eyes ''I'm sorry if I have insulted you in any way, but I just don't see how you and that _dog_'' he spat the word out ''can be together. It's not natural!!!!'' he yelled and smashed his fist in a tree. It cracked. ''It's none of your business, Nahuel.'' he glared at me ''Oh, but it is. Can't you see, Nessie? We are meant for eachother.'' He said and took my hands. ''I'm meant for Jake only'' I answered and tried to shake his hand of when he pinned me to a tree. ''Nessie, we ARE going to be together, no matter what kind of force it takes.'' One of his hand slipped to my waist. Cold sweat came over me ''Nahuel, what the hell are you doing? Stop it!!!!'' His hand was on my thigh. ''No, Nessie. You will respect me'' he said while he slapped me. I heard something brake. Blood started to run from my nose and lips. ''And what you did with the _dog_ was disrespectful. You will be punished'' He put his hand under my dress and touched me. I started crying. ''No, get away... Stop!!!'' He ripped my panties of and hit me again, this time in the eye. I cried out of pain, but then he ripped my dress apart, my bra with it. I was standing there completely naked and I couldn't move an inch. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening!!!!!!!! Daaaaaad!!!!!!_ I screamed in my thoughts. Nauhel splitted my legs on force, and hit me in the stomach. I screamed out loud ''JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' ''Your little puppy won't help you now'' he said while he ripped his pants of. Just about as he was going to eneter m, and hit my head in the tree, everything became blurry. I heard a loud growl and Nahuel disappeared. I feel on my knees shaking: I was blacking out. I saw a bunch of furr, and a lot of white cold hands. I heard a scream ''Nessie!!!!'' ''Mo...mma?'' I said confusedly before everything went black.

**JPov**

I was talking to Quil about football when I saw Edward coming ''Jacob, Nessie is in trouble'' I stared at him at disbelief and looked over to find her when I heard a scream from the woods ''JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' I didn't think. I jumped and phased in the air, running like a maniac. My pack and Sam's pack joined me. I took me less than 30 seconds to locate Nessie and 5 more to get there. I couldn't believe what I saw: Nahuel ripping his pants of, Nessie bleeding, naked, _hurt_. I jumped at the fucking bloodsucker and knocked him away from Nessie. _Take care of the fucker_, I ordered to my pack as I phased back.

The Cullens were all around Nessie. She was lying limply in her mothers arms. My ears started buzzing. I could only see Nessie, who was now covered with Emmet's large shirt, and was unconscious. Edward shook me. ''Get a grip, Jacob! Take Nessie to the house; Rosalie will come with you.'' I couldn't hear him. I suddenly felt a slap on my face ''JACOB! NOW!'' Edward yelled and I took Nessie in my arms. She was bleeding from here nose and her mouth. Her eye was completely black, and when I grabbed the back of her head, I felt it was swollen. I ran to the house with Blondie on my side. First time we were silent. When we finally got there I heard a loud gasp; Sue covered her mouth with her hand as Charlie hugged her. Emily, Rachel and Claire were crying and screaming ''What happened? Jacob???'' I went to the house and found Carlisle near the hospital bed I've already seen here 10 years ago. I layed her on the bed and knelt down next to it. ''Did he...?'' Carlisle was trying to say it but I wouldn't listen. ''No. Jake came at the last second. She was saved thanks to him.''

I lifted my head in disbelief. Did Blondie just call me Jake? My eyes were full of tears when I looked back at Nessie. Carlisle's hand was examining her face ''Her head is swollen'' I managed to say and started crying ''And I think she is really badly hurt: when... When I... When I got there, her stomach was purple... And...'' I started choking in my tears. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder ''Jacob, calm down. She is going to be OK. Yes her injuries are bad'' I cried out even harder ''But she is alive, and she will wake up.'' I didn't realise that they sat me on the couch. I felt cold arms hugging me, and a cold head on my shoulder ''Shh, Jake, she's gonna be fine'' the voice that sounded like it would cry if it were possible came from Blondie. I just looked at her. Then I hugged her and started crying on her shoulder. ''Shh... It's okay...'' My tears ruined her shirt, but for the first time ever she didn't care. I started calming down and pulled away from her ''Blondie, you're gonna smell like dog'' I tried to joke ''I know'' she sighed '' but now I don't care. I just want her t...''She started shaking, like she would cry, so I held her. We stayed like this untill the rest of the family came, together with the werewolves. They looked at us confused, but then Emmet took Rosalie. _Thank you,_ he mouthed.

Then I heard a sound that made my heart speed up ''Ja...ke'' Nessie breathed out.


	3. Chapter 3: Sparkles

**Chapter 3: Sparkles**

''Mo...mma?'' I said confusedly before everything went black.

The blackness of non-existence was soothing. I couldn't see anything, but it didn't scare me. I felt cold, then hot, then like wind was blowing. I heard someone cry, and then I was out again.

Little sparkles of life came across me when I felt cold hands. When I heard tears. I tried to hold on to them, but each time I would reach the sparkle it would go out, pulling me. I heard cries again, but it was like someone stuffed my ears with cotton. I felt the change of temperature... And then I could smell. I smelt Jacob just a few inches away from me. I smelt my aunt Rosalie... She smelt of fear. I smelt the werewolf packs. They smelled woodsy, but concerned. I then saw a big sparkle and ran to it as fast as I could. I grabbed it and held on tight. I was waking up a bit. The sparkle started fading. ''Ja...ke'' I breathed out. I felt him taking my hand and squeezing it ''Nessie? Nessie, are you awake? Oh, Nessie, please wake up!'' something wet... Tears? Jacob was crying. I hurt him. Suddenly, the sparkle began glowing brightly and I opened my eyes. I saw Jacob's face and his tears. I felt my own tears coming.

''Nessie, are you in pain, can I help you?'' My grandpa Carlisle asked. I put all my strength in my answer. ''No... Jak...e... No... Cr...'' ''Jake, she wants you to stop crying.'' My father said, and I was grateful I had a min-reader for a a father. One of the rare moments I was glad for him putting his nose where it didn't belong. He chuckled ''She's fine. Her thougths are becoming normal. She knows it's bad, but...'' He stopped talking. I tried to lift my self up with my elbows. ''No, Nessie, rest'' Jacob said, his voice filled with worry and love. I smiled ''I... Love... you... Jacob Black'' I squeezed his hand and showed him my feelings. ''Thak... you''

A few hours passed and I started to remember what happened. I started crying and screaming, and my father came to me, but I jerked away form him. ''No!!! Don't touch me!!!'' He looked hurt but he backed off. I started shaking in the corner of the room and when I looked around and saw how many men there were, I started panicking. My screams got louder and my tears fell harder. My dad yelled ''Men, please, get out, all of you. Yes, Jacob, you too'' I was grateful again, but I just couldn't... I couldn't touch him. He scared me, and I was ashamed. The room cleared out and the last thing I heard was my father saying ''It's okay''. I calmed down and I opened my eyes. Beside me, in the room were my mom, my aunts, grandma Esme and grandma Sue, Leah, Emily, Rachel & Claire. I wasn't afraid of them. They would never hurt me.

''Nessie, honey, trust me, I know this is painful, but would you mind telling us what happened?'' My aunt Rose asked softly. I started shaking again ''No, no, you don't have to if you don't want to! But I promise you, it's going to be easier'' she said. I looked at their faces, but my look held on to Claire. She was only 13 years old. Should she listen to this? She must have noticed my stare, because she said ''Nessie, it's okay, I know what happened. If you don't want me here, I'll go.'' ''No!!!'' I screamed again and grabbed her hand.

I sat up so I could look at them. ''He told me he wanted to...'' I took a deep breath ''...to apologise because he insulted me and Jake before. And I went after him. Geez, I'm such a dumbass'' I cried out. ''No, honey, it's okay.'' Rosalie said. ''Then what happened?'' I inhaled deeply ''He... He told me that we were meant for eachother... that... tha...'' I shaked again ''That me and Jake were wrong. And he pinned me up a tree... And... and... He put his hand under my dress'' the tears came back ''Then he... ripp... ripped my clothes off... And he touched my...'' I started crying harder. I suddenly felt a pair of arms hugging me, but it wasn't Rosalie's as I thought. Claire held me as tight as she could, kissing my head and rubbing my shoulders. I just cried and cried. She held me in her arms for a long time: it was already 9 AM when I stopped crying. I told her to let me go and thanked her, telling her she probably has to go home. She spent the whole night awake just holding me and letting me soak her shirt. I never appreciated her as I did now. I told my family that I was going to take a shower and hugged each of the girls that spend a whole night trying to make me feel better. When I hugged Leah, she squeezed me tightly and said ''Hold on kiddo.'' I kissed her in the cheek. I hugged aunt Rosalie the longest, knowing that she would be the one to understand. I knew worse things have happened to her, and the men who did it left her dying in the street. I kissed her hair one more time and I left to the bathroom.

I just stood under the hot water trying to relax. I tried to think rationally, trid to convince myself that dad, uncles and Jake _weren't_ dangerous. I've known them my whole life. I thought to my dad, knowing he'll be in reach of thought _I'm so sorry. Tell that to everyone of them. And the Quileutes if they're there. I love you so much but I just can't... I hope you understand. Once again, I am so sorry..._

When I closed the shower and took my own clothes instead of Emmet's button up shirt that covered me 'till just half of my thighs, I heard a light knock. ''Nessie, it's me. Can I do your hair? I need to...'' my aunt Alice sounded like she was choking. I opened the doors quickly, to find her shaking with that look in her eyes, like she's gonna cry. I hugged her as she shook ''It's okay Alice, calm down'' She pulled away quickly. ''You shouldn't be comforting me. It's my fault. I am so sorry Nessie, I should have seen it coming.'' she shook again. ''Alice, I know I'm blurry to you, it's okay, it wasn't your fault.'' She hugged me tightly. ''Thank you for forgiving me, Nessie. That makes one of us. Come on, I need to dry your hair'' she said, still sobbing a bit.

I came down to the living room, to find my mother talking on her cell with my father- I could hear his voice. I felt horrible for throwing my own father out of the house. My grandmother's hand were around me ''Nessie, baby, I am so sorry for everything that has happened. I am sorry we didn't get there in time... That it even happened'' ''Shh, grandma it's okay. I'm here, alive, and I'm fine.'' I turned to my mother ''Momma, could you please tell daddy I want him and uncles and Jacob to come back home?'' She looked at me with worry ''Are you sure baby?'' I nodded yes. She was on her cell ''She wants you to come home. You, Emmet, Jasper and Jake.'' About thirty seconds later I smelled them in front of the doors. I started shaking a bit and aunt Rosalie held me tight. The four of them enetered the room slowly and looked at me.


	4. Chapter 4: Facing the threat

**A/N: Tnx to StupidLamb1 and northernyankeegirl for my first reviews!!!! Sorry about the errors, English isn't really my first language=) Okay, I'm going away Thursday for a month, but when I come back, I will be looking a beta reader. Once again, Thank you so much =)**

**northernyankeegirl- your question will be answered =)**

**Chapter 4: Facing the threat**

She was on her cell ''She wants you to come home. You, Emmet, Jasper and Jake.'' About thirty seconds later I smelled them in front of the doors. I started shaking a bit and aunt Rosalie held me tight. The four of them enetered the room slowly and looked at me.

I just stood there, my eyes scanning them. These were the men I knew my whole life, men I could trust, men who would never hurt me. I knew all of those things but I still couldn't move. They were now a threat to me. I was afraid. I looked at Jake: his eyes were glued to the floor and he seemed depressed... And hurt. I wanted to reach out for him, I wanted to hold him, and kiss him and tell him everything was alright. I wanted to comfort him... But I just couldn't force myself to move at his direction, let alone touch him. We stood there, the four of them not moving besides Jacob; his shoulders were shaking. My aunt held me tight and my mother was right by my side. ''Where... where is grandpa?'' I heard myself talking in a weird voice. I cried all night and I didn't speak much. I coughed when my father answered silently ''He went to the hospital when you...'' he didn't finish, but I knew what he meant. When I had my little breakdown. I blushed deeply, the colour of shame. ''When is he...?'' ''We called him'' my uncle Jasper said ''He will be here in a few minutes.'' ''Oh.'' I couldn't think of anything else to say. So I just kept scanning them, looking for some signs of danger.

About 2 hours of not moving I shook Rosalie's arms of me and started walking, slowly and carefully to my father. _It's alright, he's not gonna hurt you, _I kept thinking to myself. _But what if he..._ a small voice asked in my head_. Geez, Nessie, calm the fuck down! He is your fucking father and he won't do anything to you! Get a freakin' grip!_ I inhaled and came to my father. He didn't move an inch. I stopped and then a few seconds after put my arms around him. He was like a statue-he was worried that I might start again. _It's okay, daddy. Please hug me!_ I asked him internally. About three seconds later he slowly put one arm, than the other one around me. I squeezed him tight and started crying again. How could I have done this to my own father? My own family? I acted as if they were criminals. ''It's okay baby, it wasn't your fault. Shhh'' my father stroked my back. I only started crying harder.

''Emmet, Jasper!'' I cried out loudly and felt their arms around me. _I'm a terrible person!_ I thought to myself. ''You, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, are not a terrible person'' my father said ''You are a good person to which terrible things have happened. None of that was your fault!'' _Let me go_, I thought and instantly felt their hands moving, first my father's because he heard my thoughts, and then Jasper's and Emmet's, following his example. I turned around to Jake. He was still looking at the floor, like was watching the most interesting show. ''Jake'' I called quietly. He didn't respond, his shoulders just started shaking even more. Without even thinking I threw myself at him. I pushed him on the chair behind him and his arms were suddenly around me, holding me tight. I felt shaking and realised he was crying too. We just sat there crying. I felt my grandfather eneter the room, and I heard my parents talking to him ''emotional trauma... Lucky nothing happened... Have to watch her... very carefully....'' I didn't care much about what they said. I was in my Jacob's arms and I felt secure and loved. I couldn't imagine nothing better and after a while I fell asleep.

I woke up screaming, completely wet. I felt a few pair of arms, one of them very warm, around me. ''Nessie, are you okay?'' Jake asked in an alarmed tone. I looked around and saw my whole family looking at me, worried, panicked. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself. ''I dreamt... I dreamt of Nahuel... He...'' I suddenly felt very angry. I clenched my fists. ''Jacob, will you come to the woods with me?'' he looked at my father, who tried to read my thoughts. Edward nodded his head. I got up and ran out of the house. I heard Jacob behind me but I didn't slow down. Anger was like a fuel now, and I ran like I never ran before. I finally found what I was looking for: a large tree, 10 feet tall and very wide. I stopped, clenched my fists and hit the tree. Then again and again. I started screaming angrily and beat the hell out of the innocent tree. But I didn't have time to feel sorry. I imagined the tree was that son of a bitch Nahuel and hit as hard as I could. The tree finally cracked, and soon fell down. But that wasn't enough; I started hitting it with my bare feet. I didn't really feel the pain.

I didn't stop untill I completely destroyed the tree and fell on the ground exhausted. Jacob's arms were around me in no time. He kissed the back of my head, and I put my palm on his arm _What happened to Nahuel?_ I asked through my hands. He was silent at first. ''He... I pushed him off of you and ordered my pack to kill him. Seth and Leah really did the job, tore him apart in tiny, tiny pieces. I didn't see what your family did to him, I was going to your house with... But later, when they came back, I saw a pillar of smoke near the place we found you. He's gone Ness. Straight to hell.'' I just nodded. I felt lighter, like a huge weight was taken of my chest. I turned to Jacob and kissed him, very tenderly. The kiss soon became more passionate and I found myself on top of him. My hand went under his shirt, and just as I was about to pull it off he grabbed my wrists and whispered to my ear ''No. Not now Nessie. Not like this. Come on, lets take you home'' The strong feeling of rejection hit me. I felt tears in my eyes ''What, now I'm not good enough? Is it because of Nahuel? Are you disgusted by me now'' I screamed and started crying. For the billionth time today, Jacob pulled me up and hugged me. ''No, no, Nessie, how can you even think that?'' I felt kisses all over my head. ''No, I am not disgusted by you, I could never be! I just don't want to make you do this right after you were almost raped.'' I didn't believe him. He held my hand in his and heard what I thought. ''Nessie, look at me'' I lifted my head ''You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You cannot even imagine how much I love you, and respect you. I respect you to much to use you like this after the schock you just lived through'' I opened my mouth to confront him but he silenced me ''Nessie, if it were any other time, or place, I wouldn't even think of rejecting you. I must be crazy for doing it right now'' he laughed. I smiled a bit ''Someday Nessie, just not now. Besides, I have a strange feeling that Edward would suck my blood out if I bring you home any _less_ virgin than you were when I followed you here, no matter Nahuel.'' Now I laughed with him but winced a bit the mention of Nahuel's name. ''Come on love, lets go home'' he said as he pulled me of the ground and started running.

My father was at the door, furious. ''Jacob Black, why the hell are you singing _Sexual healing_ in your head?'' he asked loudly. I started laughing when I heard Emmet saying ''Well, you know Edward, when a boy and a girl...'' and then a loud smack. I almost fell out of Jacob's arms. My father's expression was soft again. I could have killed someone, but as long as I was happy, he was happy with me. ''We are going to talk about this, Renesmee.'' he said suddenly. ''Those _are not_ the thoughts I would like to hear from my ten year old daughter'' I blushed and said ''I'm eighteen'' ''No you're not, you're ten,'' He answered, a bit more annoyed than before. ''I am a grown woman, daddy, I can make my own decisions and I can_ think_ whatever I wanna think.'' _So butt out of my head!_ I yelled in my thoughts. ''A grown up woman should not be calling her father 'daddy' '' he chuckled to himself and I heard everyone else laughing. ''Now Jacob, would you like to stay over tonight? You can sleep in the guest room'' my father offered, and, oh yes, Jake accepted it. ''Better put a lock on Nessie's door tonight Edward'' I heard Emmet say, and then a smack and loud thud as he fell on the floor. Aunt Rosalie looked at me and smiled. I started laughing again. I just couldn't imagine that all those terrible things happened just a day earlier. It seemed like years have passed. My whole family laughed with me, including Emmet, who tackled Rosalie on the floor next to him.

In all this happiness I still couldn't get one thought out of my head, and I hope my father wasn't listening, 'cause I was sure he would rip out Jake's throat... Right after he was finished with me. I chuckled to myself. _This night is going to be very interesting._


	5. Chapter 5: I gotta feeling

**A/N: Thanks again to StupidLamb1, this time for the compliment. I will find a beta next month when I get back =) In advance, I apologise for the mistakes I'm about to make =) I just want to write =) Tnx, Kisses, 3 Domino  
P.S.- I discovered that I don't know how to write the word _shock._ I made a mistake in the previous chapter and I'll try to correct it. =)**

**Chapter 5: I gotta feeling**

In all this happiness I still couldn't get one thought out of my head, and I hope my father wasn't listening, 'cause I was sure he would rip out Jake's throat... Right after he was finished with me. I chuckled to myself. _This night is going to be very interesting._

I didn't even realise how late it is. When me and Jacob got home it was already half past midnight. My father told us to go to our rooms. In all hope he wouldn't notice I touched my mother's hand with only one mind _Shield us_. I could see by the look in her eyes that she wasn't glad, but she did it. My father turned to me probably because he couldn't hear and I couldn't help but grinning to him. He looked at my mother furiously, but when she hissed at him- yeah, _hissed-_ he turned around and continued to discuss with Carlisle. _Thank you_, I said to my mother with my gift. ''Anytime honey. Just.... Don't make me regret this, okay?'' _I'm not planning to do anything I DON'T want tonight. _I giggled and she rolled her eyes. I took Jacob's hand and ran upstairs. I showed where the guest room was. Right across mine. My grin just kept getting bigger and bigger tonight, even though I had the most shocking experience in my life just a day ago. But I didn't wanna think about that. It poked my mind, but I just shut it out.

I kissed Jacob very softly, enjoying the touch of his lips. I smiled while kissing him when I heard a loud cough. I turned my head around and saw my father standing in the end of the hallway. He didn't look angry. He looked like he could jump and kill Jacob- beat him to death with me. I laughed at the thought. He couldn't really do anything. Mom was shielding us, and he couldn't accuse us of any inapropriate _thoughts._ Jesus, you can't even think what you want when you're near this guy. And I thought we lived in a free country. ''Bed. _Now.''_ He hissed, frustraded because he was kinda deaf right about now. I kissed Jacob's perfect lips quickly and went to my room. I got to the bathroom and under the shower. I just let the hot water run over me like this morning. _Shit._ I was thinking about Nahuel again. This time it just flodded my brain. I felt like I was going to faint. I knew the feeling all to well because of my usual, sometimes very low blood pressure. Holy shit, I was a freakin' half _vampire_ and I had low blood pressure. I sat down quickly and started taking deep breaths. I knew I had to be really, really quiet because if _they_ heard, they would probably rush into my bathroom, never mind the fact I'm butt naked. When the blackness finally dissappeared I stod up and closed the shower. I dried my hair and put a yellow PJ. I went back to my room and laid on the bed. I knew I wasn't going to stay here so long.

About 2 AM I started to get up silently. I opened the doors of my room only to find Jacob doing the same. I stared at him in disbelief and then put my hand over my mouth because I started laughing. Jacob quickly got to my door pulled me up and carried me into his room. I ran to the bed. jumped on it and stuffed a pillow in my mouth. I shook from laughter. Suddenly I felt a rush of love. We _were_ perfect for eachother. I felt tears forming, and so did Jake as he ran and took me in his arms whispering ''Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong? Nessie!'' I put my hand on his cheek and showed him what I thought, and what I felt. He just stared at me with those beautiful dark eyes. ''Renesmee Cullen... You are the most perfect woman I have ever met in my life. I love you'' Then he started kissing me. I was to first to break the kiss. I still needed air. But obviously, Jacob didn't have that problem. His lips went to my neck and then up to below my ear. I let out a shaky breath. I didn't know I was this sensitive. I felt him smile as he licked his way back to my lips and locked them in a passionate kiss. His hands were all over my body, feeling my thighs, my hips, my ass, my breasts... Suddenly he stiffened. Litterally. He pulled away quickly, but not quick enough. I felt him harden _below_ the belt before he jumped of the bed.

I just let my head hit the pillows. ''Jake...'' I tried _not_ to sound whiny, but I did. ''Nessie, I'm sorry, we have to stop this. We... I...'' I looked at him waiting for him to calm down. ''Jake. You are a boy. It's normal, and it's okay. I'm actually quite flattered'' I chuckled to myself. I wasn't lying. The fact that I could get such a reaction from Jacob meant a lot to me. He laughed slightly ''Yeah, thanks for the info. Wait, you liked it?'' I cocked my head to the side and said ''Well wouldn't you just be thrilled if I reacted to you the same way? Which you know I did?'' He came back slowly and laid next to me. We just looked into eachothers eyes._ Damn, he's perfect_, I thought to myself. I didn't know what I did to be blessed with such perfection, but I was grateful I did it. There were some things I knew about Jacob, before me. I knew he loved my mother. I knew she loved him back. The still had a very special connection, not even close to what she had with my dad... Or what Jacob had with me. But still very strong. I was kinda jealous.

''Jake? If I ask you something, will you answer me truthfully?'' I asked, my finger tracing the muscles on his torso. ''Of course, angel. Just ask'' I took a deep breath. ''Before... I was born. You loved my mother, right?'' He looked at me seriously, but nodded yes. ''Jake... I... Do you still love her? Is there a possibility you are with me only because I'm Bella's daughter?'' I asked, hissing my mother's name. He looked terryfied. ''Nessie, baby, how could you even think that?'' he said, shocked ''Listen. Before you, I did love Bella.'' I winced ''But Sam also loved Leah before Emily. Imprinting works in strange ways. Sometimes I think faith brought me to Bella so I could meet you'' he smiled, gently caressing my cheek. ''I love only you, Renesmee. And I have loved you since you were born. I just... When I imprinted on you, I just couldn't see other faces. You were, are and alway will be the center of my universe.''

I loved this perfect man. I knew he was meant for me, and I was meant for him. In every way. Hopefully. ''Jake, are you a virgin?'' I blabbed before I even realised what I was saying. I blushed deeply and moved my hand away from his beautiful muscles. He started giggling ''As embarrassing as this is, yes I am Nessie. I am 27 and a virgin'' I sighed with relief. I yawned and he took me in his arms. He kissed my hair for a while and the last thing I remember was inhaling his woodsy smell... I fell asleep and dreamed happy dreams. I knew Jacob was there to protect me.

''Edward, no!'' I heard my mother yell as something broke- a door? I opened my eyes and looked at Jacob, whose eyes were fixated at the door. _Holy shit!_ ''Stop it, now!'' she yelled again and there was a loud thud. I heard Emmett's footsteps and loud growling. A wave of calm reached me and I knew Jasper was there. Jacob looked absolutely terryfied. I looked at the clock. Geez, it was freakin' 7:30AM. I got up, once I managed to wrestle out of Jacob's frozen hands, and walked to the door. I breathed in deeply as I opened them and stepped out. I saw my mother pushing my father who was restrained by uncle Emmett, growling and twiching. Alice and Rosalie just stood there looking at them and Jasper looked kinda irritated- he must have picked up on my feeling. ''Excuse me!'' I had to yell. No one actually noticed me untill I did it. ''SOME people in this house neeeeeeeed sleep.'' I said, and yawned at the end. ''So would you please mind shutting the hell up?!?'' They looked shocked by my reaction. Even dad stopped wiggling. ''Thank you. Good night.'' I turned back to the room and went straight to Jacob's arms. He didn't change his position, probably because he was freezed in fear. I chuckled and snuggled there. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up again it was 10:30. Jacob was snoring loudly and drooling. I chuckled looking at him as I got off the bed and into my room. I quickly brushed my teeth and changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. I went down to the kitchen to find my mother and father arguing, the spectacle being watched by the whole family. ''She is 10 years old! He is 27! It's wrong! It's sick!'' my dad yelled. My ears hurt. ''Edward, she is 18! Mentally and phisically! She has the right to make her own decisions! Nothing happened last night, they just slept!'' ''But it's wrong! He is litterally old enough to be her father! That is sick and...'' my mother glared at him cutting him off ''What did you say?'' she whispered in a tone that made me tremble in fear. ''_He _is too old for _her? _I remember a certain 90and something year old who didn't mind spending every night at a 17 year old's room. Are you saying that was wrong too?'' She had anger and tears in her voice. He didn't say a word. He just looked at her. Mom inhaled ''Well, if you have nothing to say about it I guess you don't think it's wrong. Let them be, Edward. He waited so long, respecting your wishes. Now you have to respect _them_. Renesmee, honey, would you like something for breakfast?'' she asked as she turned to me with a winning smile. I smiled back at her. ''Can I just have cereals and orange juice?'' ''Of course baby.'' she nearly sang those words as she left to the kitchen.

My family crept out in their usual silent way and I was left alone in a room with a very confused and very angry vampire. I went to him and hugged him._ Daddy, I love you. _I told him through my hands._ But I love Jacob too. I need you to understand the fact I'm not a little girl anymore._ He hugged me back and whispered: ''I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it'' he sighed. _Daddy, I love you. _I repeated_ But wake me up with another one of your dramatic reactions on a Sunday morning at 7:30 and I will make you suffer._ He chuckled. ''Of course honey. I'll do it some other day.'' I grinned unstatisfied, but my mother called me for breakfast. I ate quietly, my mother never removed her eyes of me. I finally came to her_ What's wrong, momma?_ I asked as i touched her hand. ''You know I aprove of you and Jacob. You had the chance the hear it.'' she smiled ''But Nessie, I see the way you look at him. I know how hard... _abstinence_ can be. Trust me'' she chuckled _Too much info, momma. _''Sorry babe. Anyway, I just want you to be responsible and not rush into anything. I know you are an adult. But when you're a hundred years old I will still think of you as my little baby.'' she carresed my hair ''You have my blessing, baby. You can do whatever you want with Jake, you can run to Vegas and get married- but try not to- as long as it's something YOU want. He will do anything for you.'' She ended kissing my forehead. _Thank you, momma. I love you._ ''I love you too, baby.''

A few weeks have passed since my birthday. I almost forgot about the Nahuel thing. I had something else occupying my mind. As always, Jacob kept me busy. We've gone out a couple of times, not really caring about the food or the movies. We were mainly kissing. As he stopped everytime I tried to make a move. _Stupid werewolf._ I chuckled to my thoughts. We have gone so far that we were lucky to have our heads on our shoulders. I mean, how many times can you sing _I believe I can fly, _without almost hurling when you actually hear the song and start thinking of something else. Of how Jacob's tongue licked my mouth, how I accidentally bit his neck and left a hickey (that healed in matter of minutes, unlike mine that took days), how his bare chest felt under my touch... My father was lucky he was vampire. Otherwise, he'd be on medication right now. Somehow I get the feeling he wants to. ''Hey, Beautiful'' Jake came from behind me and put his arms around my waist. As he started kissing my neck he mumbled ''Wha you thinkin' 'bout?'' I arched my back the tinyest bit as he kissed my sensitive area and laughed. ''Nothing. My father on meds, that's all... Mmmm'' I managed to say when he turned me around and kissed me passionately. ''Well, if that's all... How would you like to come to La Push tonight. We, the kids, are having a bonfire. You can even sleep over if you want to.'' I grinned at the thought. ''Is Billy gonna be there?'' ''Dunno'' he pretended to think about it very seriously ''I think he mentioned something about 'Charlie', 'fishing' and 'next week' before he left me alone in the house'' He grinned back at me. I kissed him again, this time startin a tongue-match. I felt my father enter the kitchen. My head was suddenly filled with the lyrics of _Oh, happy day._ ''Jesus, Jacob, Renesmee, sing something else. As much as I have the respect for religion my head is going to explode if I hear _Oh, happy day_ one more time. And you'' he turned to Jake ''_Womanizer_? Come on. You can go, just bring your cellphone.'' He said as he left the kitchen _Thank you, daddy_. ''Never mind.''

I turned to Jacob and started singing in a seductive voice ''I gotta feelin', ooh, that tonight's gonna be a good night...'' He smiled as his fingers pinched my ass and said ''You can bet on it'' before he planted a kiss on my lips.


	6. Chapter 6: The bonfire

**Chapter 6: The bonfire**

I turned to Jacob and started singing in a seductive voice ''I gotta feelin', ooh, that tonight's gonna be a good night...'' He smiled as his fingers pinched my ass and said ''You can bet on it'' before he planted a kiss on my lips.

It was about 8 PM when we got to the First Beach. I always loved it there. I had a crescent shape and it was beautiful. When we walked closer I could see people there: Sam & Emily, Paul & Rachel, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah.... Most of the pck were there and all greeted us when we came. Emily and Rachel came up to me and gave me a big hug and a teasing smile. I growled a bit but I couldn't really let Jake know why. A few days ago I was in La Push with them. The wolves went on patrol and we were left alone. I was looking at the floor blushing to death when I silently asked ''Emily, mind if I ask something? How was... Um, your... Your first time with Sam?'' I ended whispering. There was a moment of silence and then both of them started laughing. ''Nessie, honey look at me'' I did so ''I don't mind, but why do you wanna know?'' ''Um...'' I said blushing and looking at the table. ''No reason. Just... Umm... Curious.'' Again, the laughing. By then I didn't think it was possible to die out of shame. ''Oooh, Jakey's gonna get some'' Rachel choked out. I glared at her. It was her litttle brother- well not so little- and I was so emabarassed to ask this in her presence. When they finally managed to calm down, Emily started talking ''Well, um, after we dealt with Leah and the werewolf thingy'' she chuckled ''We started dating. We dated about... Umm...2 months, I think, and then out of nowhere it just happenned.'' she looked like she was in another world. ''It... it was great, I can't lie.'' only made me blush harder. I thought all my blood was gonna burst through my face.

Rachel laughed at my expression ''Yeah, Em, I know what you mean.'' The table was sooo fascinating. Rachel continued ''Paul practiccally assaulted me the first time- not that I minded. It was...'' she stopped, looking for the right words ''Amazing.'' She finished and chuckled again. ''Did it hurt?'' I whispered. I was so embarrassed, I couldn't even talk normally. No answer. I looked up. They were looking at eachother worriedly before Emily started talking. They didn't laugh now ''Nessie... It did hurt. A lot.'' The blood that threatened to burst out of my face dissappeared. I got sick a bit ''But, not too long.'' she rushed ''Just the first few.... Nessie, are you okay?'' she asked, panic in her voice ''Yeah. um... Continue'' she looked at me with worry on her scarred face. I couldn't help but feeling sorry for her and Sam. The long scars went across her face: Sam once got too angry, he phased right next to her... An he almost killed her. But somehow she was still beautiful. ''Just the first few minutes'' Rachel started ''Then... It kinda goes away. But I'll tell ya, the next day I could barely walk.'' she and Emily started laughing again. My stomach threatened to empty itself all over Emily's table. ''Was it your first time?'' I whisperes again. They didn't answer, but I knew the answer. When I came home, I asked mom to shield me. I thought about it for a long while. They weren't virgins and it still hurt so much. ''...the next day I could barely walk...'' That night I didn't sleep.

''Don't you even dare'' I hissed at them when they started laughing. We went to sit around the blue fire and I snuggled with Jake. Suddenly a bottle started circling. The smell... It _stung_ my nose. I knew it was alchohol. When Jake got it and took a sip he turned to me and gave me a questionable look. I just took the bottle. God, it burned my throat... But it wasn't so bad. After a few rounds every body laughed and talked real loud. After a few more rounds I started feeling all warm inside. I smiled at Jacob who had a silly look on his face. My picture was a little blurry. I started lauging at his expression. It was hillarious. Around us, there was chaos. Leah was dead drunk with Embry laying on her. Emily was lying in the sand laughing at the stars. I looked up. They were funny. Suddenly I felt something in my stomach.

**JPov**

I was nice warm and toasty. I didn't drink too much. I drank enough. Everyone was just so happy. I looked at Nessie. She was looking up and laughing. She definately had_ too _much. Suddenly she threw up all over. I got scared, jumped as fast as I could. _Dammit!_ I thought to my self. I was a little slower than usual. I pulled her up in my arms and she threw up again. I started carrying her to my house. Jesus, Edward is so going to kill me. I finally got there after standing in front of it a few minutes, wandering why it looked so familiar._ oh, right, that's my house._ I got her in and took her to the bedroom. I put her on the bed looking at her. She was nearly passed out, but the girl looked beautiful. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, grabbed my shirt and pulled me on top of her. _Double dammit_. She started kissing me passionately, moaning in my mouth. She arched her back and I pulled her tighter. My hands explored her body and her hands were on my face showing me exactly what she wanted me to do to her. I got harder than ever. _Triple dammit._ She must have felt it- if she didn't I'd be very worried- and spread her legs. _Fuck!_ I heard a sound of ripping and I looked down. She was completely naked. And she was gorgeous. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ I tried to get away but she held me to tight. I didn't like what I had to do: I forced her hands away from my face and made myself leave her lips alone. It was probably the _hardest_ thing I ever had to do, but I somehow managed. I backed away from her. She still didn't realise she was naked as she turned her back at me. Then I heard light snorring. She was sleeping. I sighed with relief and then went to the bathroom. About 15 minutes later I got back to the room, covered her and laid on the floor.

**RPov**

I woke up with a terrible headache. I moaned as I turned around and saw Jake drooling all over the floor. He had light scars on his shoulders. Maybe hours old. How did he get those? I picked my self up with my elbows only to realise that I was butt-ass naked. I quickly rolled the sheet around me._ What the hell happened?!??!?!?!??!?_ I tried to remember last night: I remembered the bonfire, the tasty drink and throwing up. Embarrassing. I remembered pulling Jacob on top of me... And that's it. Blackness.

I sat and put my arms around my knees. I looked at Jacob. He still had his pants on. Did we do it? I couldn't recall. But the pant were a good sign. Suddenly he woke up and looked around. As he tried to focus he noticed me sitting on his bed in nothing but a sheet. His mouth formed and _oh_. ''Jacob?'' I asked slowly ''What happened last night?'' His face got red. ''You, ummm, threw up. And I took you home. And then you pulled me on top of you...'' he gulped. I bet I looked ten times more embarassed than him. His eyes scanned the floor while he talked ''And... Umm... You kinda.... You kinda ripped your clothes off... And....'' I felt blood draining from my face. I must have looked horrible because he started talking quickly ''But, but nothing happened! I barely pulled away and then you turned and fell asleep, that's all I swear.'' I felt kinda better, but not much. I _ripped_ my clothes off? Damn. Then I heard a loud buzzing sound and realised it was my cellphone. My head threatened to explode. I covered my ears- why did I hear everything so much louder?!? Jake then grabbed the phone. It was my father. _Oh, shit._


	7. Chapter 7: Mushy pizza pieces

**Okay, unplanned comeback. What do you do when they pull you back from the island? You write =)**

**Chapter 7: Mushy pizza pieces and girl things**

I _ripped_ my clothes off? Damn. Then I heard a loud buzzing sound and realised it was my cellphone. My head threatened to explode. I covered my ears- why did I hear everything so much louder?!? Jake then grabbed the phone. It was my father. _Oh, shit._

Jake looked at me panicking. What the hell? He had the nerve to panic about this? I touched his cheek _I WILL beat you up because of this._ I took the cell. And a few deep breaths. ''Hello?'' I finally answered the phone. My voice now sounded horrible. _Shit!_ ''Nessie, is that you?'' I heard a stunned voice. ''Momma?'' I sighed with relief but answered quickly. ''What's wrong? Why are you calling from dad's phone?'' I was now worried. ''No, everything is fine. Are you okay honey?'' Damnit, she heard my voice and knew I wasn't myself. ''Yeah, momma, perfect. Why do you ask?'' ''No reason baby. You sound like you had a horrible night'' she chuckled ''Can I talk to Jacob?'' ''Of... of course.'' I said, confused. Why did my mother _chuckle?_ Why did she want to talk to Jake? ''Hello?'' Jacob took the phone from my hand. ''Hi, Bella. Sure, we had a great time. No.'' He blushed. ''Yeah, she just... She didn't sleep enough. I took her home very late, I'm sorry. Should have thought about it. Why? Oh, come on Bells, too much'' He made a gaging noise before he laughed out loud. ''Yeah, yeah. Wait a second. Nessie'' he talked to me ''Your mother and your father decided to take a second honeymoon. They will be back in _about_ two weeks'' he chuckled again and I heard a noise from the phone- a hiss? ''Anyways, they want to know if you're gonna be staying here or at you grandparents'' He had an almost pleading look on his face. I had to laugh. ''Dunno. I _think_ I'll stay here. But I'll visit my family a few times, 'kay?'' He nodded yes ''You heard that Bells? Okay. Wha... Oh'' The damn blushing again ''I won't do anything she doesn't want'' He winked at me and I blushed deeply. ''Here'' He handed me the phone ''Yeah, momma?'' ''Nessie, remember our talk?'' I blushed ''Ummm, yeah'' Now Jacob looked confused. I had an evil smile ''Well, just... You know what I mean honey. It's about you, and you only.'' ''O...kay, momma. By the way, why are you calling from dad's cell?'' ''Oh, I broke mine.'' Huh? ''How?'' I asked confusedly ''You really wanna know?'' Ugh ''Okay, momma love ya, see ya, never gonna talk to ya again.'' I said fastly ''Yeah, honey I love you too.''

Few hours later I sat at the table and watched Jacob finish his second jumbo pizza. The man ate so sexy that it was really ridiculous. He noticed me looking at him and grinned at me. Mushed pizza was coming out of his mouth. ''Eeew'' I laughed. He was just... SO perfect. ''What? You don't like me anymore?'' He pretended to be crushed, but ate another piece in no time. ''I don't like you when mushy pizza bits- or pieces, precisely- are hanging from your mouth.'' ''You mean like this?'' In no time I was pinned to the floor. ''Jacob Black I will suck your blood out.'' I said looking at the mushy stuff coming more and more towards my mouth. ''Jake no!'' I was now laughing and wiggling. _Splat_. The piece fell into my mouth. I spat it out laughing. ''Jake, I'm warning you! I will _bite_ _you_'' I suddenly blushed. Did he notice the double meaning in my words? He looked serious for a moment and then his head came slowly towards me. His lips traced my sensitive area from the bottom of the throat to the back of my ear lobe. He stopped there and whispered ''I'd _love_ to see that one.'' He said as he released me.

I decided my head was clear enough to go under the shower and not drown in it. ''Jake, my head finally stopped hurting!'' He looked at me blankly ''You're sober now, get it?'' I must have looked as confused as I felt. ''Ness, you serious? Oh, Geez. When you drink, _a lot_, next morning is kinda fucked up. It's called hangover.'' Ooooh. That's why. I smiled sheepishly and went to his room. ''Jake, where are the towels?'' I called ''Um, check the closet, if not there, under the bed'' I went to the closet. ''Jake, you gotta clean up.'' I saw a piece of something familiar and picked it up. _Oh._ My shirt. I blushed. I started searching his closet. I found a towel and pulled it out. Something else fell out with it. I lifted it up. It was a long, ruby box, like the ones you get from the jewellers. Just as I was about to open it, Jacob ran into the room. ''No!'' He yelled and grabbed the box away from me. He scared me and I backed away from him. ''no, no, I'm sorry I yelled'' he started apologising ''Just... Awww, now it's ruined.'' He looked sad. He gave me the box ''Here you go. Surprise!'' He said in a down voice. I opened the red box. Inside was a silver locket. Crescent shaped, like the La Push beach. It had an ingraved little wolf barking at a tiny moon that sparkled on the silver surface. I opened it and saw a picture of the two of us, him holding his hands around my waist and kissing my neck, me laughing. It was yesterday. It was beautiful. My eyes were full of tears ''Oh, Jake'' I ran into his arms. ''Thank you so much!'' I sobbed into his chest. His arms were around me, his lips kissing my hair. ''How... When....'' ''Yesterday Alice took a picture of us in the kitchen. I liked the pic and I decided to put it here. I made the locket weeks ago, I was just trying to find the perfect time and place to give it to you.'' ''Jake... Its perfect. Thank you so much'' I kissed his lips softly and passionately. He returned the kiss. ''Would you mind putting it on me?'' I turned around and pulled my hair up. He locked it and kissed my neck. I put my hair down and turned around to him. ''How does it look?'' The locket stood perfectly a bit below the one I got for my first Christmas. ''You look beautiful. As always'' I laughed and kissed him shortly. I'm gonna go shower now'' I left for the bathroom. As soon as I pulled my panties off I sweared ''Fuck it!'' Damn. He is a guy. Why would he have any pads around his house? I wrapped my self in that giant towel and pushed my head through the door. ''Jake?'' I called ''Yeah?'' He was eating again. ''Would you please come here?'' He was there in no time. ''What's up?'' I blushed deeply. ''Jacob, I beg of you... Please go to the store and get me some... Girl things'' My eyes glued to the wooden floor. ''Wha....? Oooooh.'' He sounded as embarassed as I felt. ''Ness, do I have to?'' He started whining. I glared at him. If looks could kill, Jake would be a dead man right about now. ''Jake, I love you, but when I get out of the shower I will open the door. If I don't found pads in front of them, it will be game over for you.'' He now looked scared. ''Okay, okay'' He ran through the door. I closed the door and went in the shower.

Twenty minutes later, after standing under the hot water, I dried myself- carefully. I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door. The moment I did it I started laughing. Not one box of pads was there, but ten. Different sizes, different companies... Oh My God. I couldn't stop laughing. I got all the products and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Ten minutes later I got out and looked for Jake. He was layed on the couch, watching a movie. When he saw me, he tensed up, afraid for his life. I started laughing again.

**JPov**

_This movie is boring, _I thought to myself. I saw _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_ about 50 times now. The cars still amazed me- especially the _Camaro _and the _Corvette, _but it was getting kinda boring. I heard the door opening and saw Nessie. She didn't look as mad as she did when she sent me to get her... _Things_, but you never know with hormonal women. I heard her laugh before, when she opened the doors to take it. It wasn't funny at all- I head to go throught that aisle. First I didn't know what she needed. Then I grabbed ten different types and gone to the register. Second I forgot my wallet. Reg, the guy at the counter started laughing ''That time of the month, huh Jake?'' I slapped his head. He started rubbing the spot but still laughed. ''Okay, bring me the money later.'' Third I had to get through all La Push with a bag full of _the things. _I ran as fast as possible. But I could still hear Leah laughing. I tensed up looking at her, wondering if she was going to rip my throat out or have mercy. She came close and all the blood from my face was drained suddenly. She put her small palm on my cheek. _I'm sorry. Really am. But look at the bright side: for the next few years, you are ready. _She started laughing again. ''Not funny. This was the biggest trauma I ever experienced.'' She came close to me and kissed my lips softly. ''Better?'' She asked ''Much.'' I pulled her next to me and we watched the movie together. She fell asleep after it ended. I put her to bed and kissed her head. I took her hand, trying to get a glimpse of her mind. She was dreaming about me. It made me so happy that even the ancient couch I slept on seemed comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8: Good news

**Chapter 8: Good news**

**JPov**

She fell asleep after it ended. I put her to bed and kissed her head. I took her hand, trying to get a glimpse of her mind. She was dreaming about me. It made me so happy that even the ancient couch I slept on seemed comfortable.

**RPov**

I woke up early in the morning and went to the bathroom. When I saw the mountain of pads on the washer I started laughing again. I overdid it. My blood preassure couldn't take all that. Everything went black for a few seconds and my knees were wobbly, but I made it through. I brushed my teeth and did everything I had to do and went to the kitchen. Jacob was sleeping on the couch. I turned on the stove and put a pot of water on it. I felt like coffee. It was done soon enough and I sat down drinking it slowly. It wasn't untill then that I saw the time: it was 8 in the morning. _Something must be wrong_ I thought to myself. Then I heard a loud howl from the woods. When I looked at Jake he was already up. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek ''I'm gonna take you to Emily's, Okay?'' I just nodded. We arrived at Emily's in two minutes. She was already awake and pulled me in fast. ''We'll take care ofher, go!'' She yelled at Jake. ''What's wrong Emily?'' I asked, scared. ''Nothing'' I then saw Rachel smiling. ''We just talked Sam and Paul into thinking a diversion for Jake so we could talk to you!'' She said cheerfully. I got angry ''Are you two crazy? Didn't you take your meds this morning?'' They were just laughing. ''Sorry, but we had to. We need to talk to you. Please sit down'' Emily said. ''Fine'' I sat down in the wooden chair and crossed my arms ''What is so important that you had to wake Jake up and drag me out of the house before 10 AM?'' They looked at eachother smiling ''How was it?'' Rachel blurted out. ''How was what?'' I asked confusedly. ''Come on Nessie. We told you'' Emily whined. ''I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about.'' ''Nessie, we know you slept with Jacob, how was it?'' I stared at her blankly ''How did you come to that conclusion?'' They looked frustrated ''You have been at his place for two nights, one of which you were both drunk, and he couldn't have possibly had any control, and you asked us all those questions...'' They were talking to me like I was retarded. ''I don't know why your fantasy is so vivid, but...'' I stopped for a moment ''Nothing happened.''

They looked dissappointed. ''Come on, Nessie, something must have happened!'' Rachel was begging me for details, holding my hands. ''Nothing, really. Well, when we were drunk something...'' ''Oooh, I knew it! Tell us everything!'' Emily cut me off. A grown up woman, acting like a nosy teenager. Jesus. ''Woul you let me finish? When we were drunk I kinda... I kinda... I ripped my clothes off'' They started screaming like little children ''But he didn't do anything. I fell asleep 5 minutes after that.'' I felt blood bursting through my face. ''And yesterday we didn't- couldn't- do anything 'cause I got my period'' I smiled at the memory of the pads- I told them what happened. Rachel was banging her head on the table and Emily fell of the chair. ''I apologise in the name of my stupid brother. But I gotta give him more credit. What he did...'' ''Yeah'' Emily joined her ''Do you know how hard it is for a werewolf to just back out from that? And especially when you have....'' ''Shhhh!'' I shushed her. I heard a small thumping sound. ''What is that?'' Emily smiled nervously ''Not vampires Nessie. Info, please'' Thump-thumb. Thump-thumb. And again. ''Rach... Are you... Are you pregnant?'' I looked at her surprised. ''No'' She answered confused. ''I'll go to the store.'' Rachel and I sat in silence untill Emily came back with 5 pregnancy tests. Rachel was completely pale and we had to push her to the bahtroom. She got out holding the stick and put it on the kitchen cabinet. ''It... It says you're supposed to wait 90 seconds'' Her voice was rough. ''Rachel, are you okay?'' Emily asked, concerned, pulling over a chair for her to sit in. ''No. Yes. I...'' The buzzer rang. 90 seconds passed. We all turned to the little stick. ''Nessie... Would you please check it?'' She was paler than my mother. ''Sure.'' I inhaled deeply and went to the stick, that now seemed very big.

I don't know why I was surprised to see a big fat plus on it- I knew she was pregnant the moment I heard the heart beating. I lifted my head, smiling ''Congrats, Rachel! You're pregnant!'' ''Oh'' was all she said before she fainted. I heard her falling on the floor and the door being opened by force ''Rachel!'' Paul rushed in screaming ''What's wrong with her?!?!?'' He looked so worried, so hurt. It was painful to look at him so crushed. ''No, Paul, everything's okay!'' I grabbed the stick and showed him. ''Oh'' He stared at the stick for a moment and then fainted next to Rachel. I just looked at Emily and we both started laughing. She was trying to wake Rachel up while I tried to do the same with Paul. Jacob and Sam got through the door and rushed to us. Emily and I still shook from laughter. ''What happened to them?'' Sam asked. ''Oh, nothing much. Rachel peed on a stick that went blue, and she fainted. Then Paul broke the door and saw the stick. And he fainted'' Now everyone was laughing. The future parents started opening their eyes slowly. When we made sure that they could stand on their feet, we watched hugging and kissing and celebrating. Then we watched Jacob hugging Rachel and congratulating her and breaking Paul's nose for, and I quote ''_knocking up his big sister_''. I was the last to come to them. I hugged them both tightly and kissed them. They looked so happy. Paul was hugging Rachel and she held her arms across her stomach. They seemed.... Perfect. Their happiness was radiating. ''Nessie?'' ''Yeah, Rachel?'' ''Would you... Would you and Jake be the babies godparents? You know, take him or her to movies I don't allow to see or give them sweets when they're grounded and stuff like that'' I hugged her tightly again ''Of course Rachel'' I cried ''I'll be even worse''

''That was very nice of you Nessie'' Jacob said later that day. We came back home at 6PM. ''Well, what was I supposed to do?'' I asked too happy to be mad ''I love Rachel so much, I'm so glad she picked us.'' I laid across Jacob's massive chest. I felt exhausted. We had to go everywhere to tell friends, family, me and Emily planned a baby shower- of course, Alice was gonna organize the whole thing- hugged and kissed many people... When we were leaving Rachel held me tight and whispered '_Thank you_' into my ear. It was so great for them- having a baby. ''Jacob do you wanna have kids?'' I said before I even realised what I've asked. I blushed but he wouldn't realize it. He took some time. ''Yeah. I want a whole little coven of kids. Someday. But having you is enough to me'' He smiled and kissed the top of my head. My eyes close and didn't open.


	9. Chapter 9: Thunders

**Thank you for the nice comments! =)**

**Chapter 9: Thunders**

''Yeah. I want a whole little coven of kids. Someday. But having you is enough to me'' He smiled and kissed the top of my head. My eyes close and didn't open.

We were on the La Push beach. Me and Jacob. We were sitting on a gigantic picnic blanket, and there were 4 picnic baskets around us. I was wearing a sky-blue bikini, he was wearing black trunks. He looked beautiful, as always. He was looking at the sea, and I turned around to see what was so interesting. In the water were two creatures: one a human baby girl, russet coloured but a pale edge to it. She had black eyes and shiny black curls. The other one was a wolf: a small little reddish brown wolf with white ears and white perfect little paws. It took me some time to realise it was a baby werewolf. I didn't know who they were but I loved them already. Suddenly the girl turned around and yelled ''Momma, tell him to stop doing it! I'm going to bite him if he continues to splash me! Stop it!'' She yelled again at the little werewolf. ''Momma!'' Oh. I was the momma. These were my children. The little wolf transformed to human form: he was paler than his sister and had bronze messy hair. His eyes were deep chocolate colour and had golden spots. He was laughing. Then they both ran to me and hugged me. ''Momma, I'm hungry!'' Suddenly a thunder hit the ground next to us.

I woke up sweaty, breathing heavily. Jacob wasn't here. I heard the sound of water coming from the bathroom. It was raining outside, when I looked better, I realised it was a thunder storm. My family must have been playing baseball or something like that. I smiled. _I gotta go visit them these days_, I thought to myself. Jake came out of the shower, toweling his wet hair. ''Hi, there beautiful! Why are you up this early?'' ''Thunders'' I said and went to the bathroom. With relief, I realised my period was over. _Thank you Lord!_, I thought. I took a hairbrush and started combing my hair. It was really messy- must have been from the dream. What a strange dream. It was Rachel's pregnancy, that's why I dreamt it. I went back to the room, only to find Jacob in his underwear. He was looking into the closet. I leaned on the doors, looking at his backside. _Perfection._ The man had the cutest butt I ever saw. And he was_ mine_. He turned around, he probably smelled me. Oh, my God. I was just staring at him. He had a huge bulge in his underwear and my eyes were fixated on it. _Damn._ He caught my look and turned around quickly- he took the first pair of sweatpants he got. When he looked at me, he was blushing. My smile got wider. ''What are you smiling about?'' He asked, growling when I started giggling. In a second he was in front of me, pinned me to the door and held my hands above my head. He was grinning. I looked him in those beautiful, sexy dark eyes and kissed him.

It was a passionate kiss, that got more and more intense by the minute. He slowly released my arms and soon they were around his neck. He pulled me up and put my legs around his waist. His hand were grabbing my ass, rubbing my back, following my curves. I moaned into his mouth. He turned around and laid me on the bed. His hands never left my body, his lips not moving away from my mine. His hands were now at the hem of my shirt. He started pulline it up but stopped just an inches below my breasts. Still kissing him, I put my hand on his cheek_ Do it!_ He got the message. He moved away from me and pulled my shirt over my head. He stopped for a second and looked at me. I was now only in my bra and jeans. I blushed and then he started kissing his way up from my belly button to between my breasts. I felt his hands on my bra clasp. I tensed a bit, but he didn't notice it. He slowly pulled my bra away. He then looked at me, his eyes scanning everything from my face to my breasts, to my stomach. I blushed deeply and pulled him back on me. He kissed his way down to my breasts, sucking gently at the nipple. I was now moaning loudly, pulling his hair and arching my back to bring myself closer to him. I felt his arms lowering down to my jeans. His fingers were around the button, and he looked at me for permission. I just nodded. I wasn't able to do anything else. He undid my button and my zipper and started, very slowly and very carefully, pulling my jeans down. He kissed me all the time and I could only think about how this was perfect.

I was only in my panties. He had to much clothing on. I reched the hem of his sweatpants and pulled them down. There was just a thin layer of fabric between us. I was completely wet- I felt him through the fabric, and he was hot and hard. He decided to undress first. He moved away from me and in a second he was completely naked. I stared at him in shock. He was _huge_! H-U-G-E. I should have expected it. He was a large man. Now I felt tension in my stomach. _It's gonna hurt_, I thought to myself. I got up a bit and pulled my panties down. Now we were both completely naked. I tried to cover myself up but he layed on top of me and whispere ''You are beautiful'' before he kissed my neck. My legs were around him and I felt him at my opening. In the same time I wanted him more than ever and was afraid as hell. He gave me a long, soft kiss. ''Are you sure about this, Nessie?'' He whispered and looked into my eyes. His look was so full of love that I litterally melted. My cheeks were hot when I mouthed a ''Yes'' to him. He leaned to me and started kissing me. I just closed my eyes and pulled him closer. When he entered me, I screamed into his mouth. Tears were flowing. It just hurt so much. I felt him pulling away, but I didn't want him to do that. I used all my strength to keep him close to me and didn't stop kissing him. _No!_ I sent him through my hands. He entered me completely- he was even bigger than I thought. He stopped then and looked at me. He started pulling out slowly, then back in. After a few first tries my pain turned into pure pleasure. I moaned loudly. He started thrusting more agressively and my moans turned to screams. I felt an orgasam coming and just screamed ''Jacoooooob!!!!!'' He moaned loudly as he emptied himself inside me. We stayed like that even after we were done, just looking to eachothers eyes. ''I love you, Jacob'' I whispered slowly. ''I love you too, Nessie. More than my life.'' He said and kissed me.

When I opened my eyes it was late. The rain hasn't stopped, it got lighter. There were lightnings and thunders every few minutes. I turned around to Jacob, who was sleeping quietly, for the first time ever. Movie clichee, I picked the sheet up to see that we were both naked. So that wasn't a dream. _It really happened!_ I thought to myself, remembering all of it. How his arms were all over me, how he kissed every part of me, how we made love. I felt heat in my cheeks while looking at the man I loved- the man I was going to spend my life with. I turned around and snuggled into his arms, falling asleep with a smile on my face.


	10. Chapter 10: The annoying pixieglare

**I apologise to StupidLamb1 for dissapointing on the not earth shattering scene. This is the first time I write about these things... So I didn't really know how to make it earth shattering. So, I'm sorry. I'll _try_ to be bettter next time. XOXO**

**P.S.- Just saw the new NEW MOON trailer. Oh- My- God! **

**Chapter 10: The annoying pixie-glare**

I felt heat in my cheeks while looking at the man I loved- the man I was going to spend my life with. I turned around and snuggled into his arms, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

''Ouch.'' I didn't say it like it really hurt. It sounded more like a statement, a fact. I knew something hurt. Badly. I was just completely numb. I walked to the kitchen, barely. My knees were wobbly, and my sight would become all black here and there. Something was very wrong with my BP. I made a cup of coffee, half blind. The minute the coffee woke up, the numbness dissappeared, and the pain really started. I screamed and fell on the floor. I spilled the coffee all over the floor and my legs. My lower half hurted like I was being stabbed. A lot. ''Jake!'' I yelled before I realised he was already there. He was holding me in his arms, putting wet towels on my burnt legs. ''Shhh, Nessie, shhh, it's okay'' My sight was blurred- took me long enough to realise I was actually crying. I saw Jacob picking up a cell and picking a number. ''Alice? Hi, its Jake. Something bad happened, I need Carlisle.'' He listened to the answer. ''What do you mean he's not there?'' He roared ''Well, dammit, one of you vamps better come here, something is wrong with Nessie!'' He hung up the phone and threw it in the wall. It broke into hundreds of pieces. ''Nessie, look at me. What's wrong?'' He put his palms on both sides of my face and I tried to focus. _I don't know._ I thought at him. _I just... hurt._ I replayed what happened, where I felt the pain the most, how the coffee burned. He shook and looked at me. ''Are you okay now?'' _I don't know. Please, Jake, don't leave me._ ''Never.'' A knock on the door. ''Come in!'' Before I knew it, my aunts ran in the room completely blurry. ''Nessie, what's wrong?!?'' Alice took me into her arms and the stabbing pain began. ''No, Alice, let go!!! Jake!!!!'' I started crying and screaming again. He took me back in a hurry. ''Give her this.'' Alice gave Jake two pills. ''Ness, open up.'' I swallowed the pills and fell woozy. Everything went black.

**JPov**

Nessie fell asleep really fast. ''What are those things?'' ''Very, very strong sleep pills.'' Rosalie answered. We got different pills and meds-we didn't exactly know what we would need. What happened?'' She looked around the room- her eyes stopped at the dent in the bedroom door. I blushed. ''She got up, went to get coffee and screamed- fell down and spilled the coffee all over herself.'' Rosalie was now getting dangerously close to the bedroom. ''Did she do anything exhausting, something that could cause anything like this?'' Alice looked at me and I could exactly think of an exhausting activity that could make things like this. ''Oh, I think I know what she-they- did that was so exhausting.'' Rosalie hissed from the bedroom. Alice got up slowly and went after Rosalie. A very confused ''Oh'' came from the room. I went after them, carrying Nessie in my arms. ''Wow. Billy is going to kill me.'' The room was completely trashed- doors dented, bed crooked, a hole in the wall. _When did that happen?_ I couldn't even remember all those things. ''So.'' Rosalie spoke with a terrifying, now-you're dead-voice. ''Mind explaining what happened here last night?'' I blushed again. ''Umm. Nothing much.'' They were both glaring at me. I was sure I was as pale as the Cullens. They glared for another five minutes- one of the longest five minutes of my life- and then started _giggling._ Are they crazy? Probably. ''Okay. Really. What the hell happened here?'' Alice asked again. ''I told you.'' She was poouting like a baby. ''You're pouting like a baby.'' ''Fine. We'll wait for Nessie to wake up.''

**RPov**

I started opening my eyes only to see Jacob drooling. It was late, 1AM. I heard my aunts chatting vividly. ''She's up!'' My aunt, and I didn't know which one of them pulled me and I landed on the couch. ''Ou...'' Alice put her hand over my mouth. ''Mmmmm'' ''Oh, shut up Nessie, I don't want to wake him up.'' She nodded her head in Jake's direction. ''I'm gonna move my hand now, and you better be quiet. I nodded yes. She finally removed her hand. ''What happened last night?'' Rosalie asked the moment Alice moved her hand. ''What...'' I started and then understood what she meant. ''Oh.'' I whispered quietly. I remembered everything from last night. Jake's warm hands. His hot lips. Us, together, tangled in a way you didn't know where I started and he ended. I was as red as a tomato. I suddenly remembered what Rachel and Emily said. When they said _couldn't walk the next day,_ I didn't think they were _that_ serious. ''Oh!'' My aunts got irritated with every sound that came from my mouth and didn't explain what happened. Rosalie started tapping her stillettoes on the floor. ''Renesmee, what happened?'' She demanded the answer. ''Umm... Nothing?'' It came out as a question. ''Nessie, we're not stupid. Spill it!'' Alice grabbed my hand. ''Nothing, geez, what's your problem?'' She glared at me. Oh, how I hated when that pixie-like vampire glared at me. She was _good_. ''I'm sorry. It's none of your business.'' She pouted. ''Why don't you wanna tell me Nessieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' She started fake crying- the only kind of crying that she was able to pull off. ''Oh, come on Alice, you are a grown woman, will you stop crying?'' ''No. You don't wanna answer my questionnnnnnnnnnnn!!!'' ''Alice, I don't ask you about your sex life, so don't ask about mine'' The minute I realised what I said, when I saw Alice grinning, when I felt how my face was turning red, I felt tears in the corners of my eyes. ''Nessie? Edward's gonna kill you.'' I heard Rosalie from behind me. _Oh shit._

''I don't even understand how I couldn't keep my gigantic mouth SHUT!'' I was sobbing in Jake's arms and punching him on the chest. I couldn't believe that I let her irritate me so much. And I couldn't shut up Rosalie's annoying voice that kept saying _Nessie? Edward's gonna kill you._ ''Come on Nessie, it's no big deal.'' Jacob patted my back. ''Are you okay now? I mean, does it hurt?'' He sounded worried. ''No, not so much now. But my BP is at an all-time-low.'' I sat on the bed. A part of my dream flashed in front of my eyes: the girl calling me 'Momma' and the little werewolf. Why is this stupid dream haunting me? I'm never gonna talk to Rachel about babies, never ever again. Everything went black again. ''Fuck!'' I yelled and punched something ''Unggh'' _Oh fuck_. ''Jake? Oh, my God I'm so sorry!'' Yep, I did it. I punched my guy in the balls. I was without a doubt the worst girlfriend ever. ''I'm... Fine...'' He panted, holding his hands over his sensitive spot. ''I'm sorry, I blacked out and just needed to hit something and I didn't know you were here...'' I kissed him. ''I'm'' I kissed his neck ''Honestly'' His chest ''Really'' His stomach ''Really'' I licked the skin above the hem of his pants ''Sorry'' I put my hand in his pants, feeling up his manhood. _Man, he's big_ I thought to myself. I pulled his pants down and looked at him with interest. I started rubbing it and kissing it. Jake moaned loudly. ''Jesus, Nessie'' He was panting again. I smiled and captured his manhood with my mouth. It was too big to fit, but what I had was enough. I licked every part of it, and then attacked it more agressive ''Ness, oh, Ness... Ah, yeah, come on, come... Oh, Ness'' He was now moaning louder and louder untill he tensed up and came into my mouth. I swallowed it all- it tasted so good. So... _Jacoby_. ''Does it hurt less now, baby?'' ''Oh, hell yeah'' He pulled me up on top of him and started kissing me. _It's gonna be a fun night tonight._ I pushed that thought into him. ''Oh, you can bet on it.''


	11. Chapter 11: Big strong fearless wolf

**Chapter 11: Big strong fearless wolf**

**RPov**

He pulled me up on top of him and started kissing me. _It's gonna be a fun night tonight._ I pushed that thought into him. ''Oh, you can bet on it.''

I couldn't believe that happened two weeks ago. Because my nights weren't fun right about now. I had serious problems with the antibaby pills Alice gave me (''I see you pregnant, and I see Edward killing someone, most likely Jacob. So you better take these!'') I had serious problems with my family because they all knew what was happening, with the stupid psychic and the idiotic feeling-reader. Not to mention I had an uncle and an aunt who didn't miss a chance to make a stupid joke/deadly comment everytime I looked at Jacob and Jasper ran out of the room holding Alice's hand (''Oooh, Jacob ain't the only one getting it tonight!'' ''Shut up Emmett! You know Edward is gonna be pissed). I had serious problems because my parents were coming back in less than 36 hours. We replaced the doors, bought a new bed and fixed the wall. We broke many things doing it, but eventually we did it. I threw up before bed, because I was off-the-roof nervous. I couldn't sleep at all- everytime I closed my eyes I saw my father raging. I was up at 8 and put on my make up-not very concentrated doing so. I knew that the minute he got into a 100 mile radius he'd know what we did. Around noon I heard a loud growl. I froze, and then started running. I ran as fast as I could, just a bit faster than the angry, raging, murderous vampire running behind me. _Oh, my God, he's gonna kill me._ ''That's one of the options! Get back here. _Now!_'' He hissed from back and I started running even faster. ''Momma, daddy! Welcome back!'' I yelled back at them. I knew she was somewhere behind him. ''How was the trip?'' ''Fine darling.'' When I heard my mother's voice I almost stopped And ran back into my doom. ''Mind telling me why I'm chasing you and your father through the woods?'' Yeah, that's gonna be hard to explain. ''Umm... Remember what you were telling me about how hard abstinence is?'' ''Yeah.'' She sounded confused. ''Well, I discovered its not so hard once you stop doing it.'' I heard a sigh and then the sound of a broken tree.

I turned around in horror, sure of the fact that my mother will act like my father and use the broken tree to kill me. But the sight that was there wasn't as horrific as I thought it will be. My mother was sitting on my father's back while he tried to wiggle out of her hold. She looked at me, with a strange look, like she's sorry, or really, really sad. ''Renesmee.'' I looked her in the eyes. ''Are you sure about this?'' Now I was confused. ''About what?'' ''About you and Jacob having sex? I mean.... I don't know what I mean. I just want to know you're fine with it.'' I looked at her surprised ''Of course I'm fine with it.'' ''Are you using any protection?'' I remebered the terrible antibaby pills and the vision Alice told me about. ''Oh, you will never ever stay alone here.'' Dad was hissing again. ''What?'' My mom didn't know what was happening. ''It's a good luck Alice can see the future because in any other scenario we would come home from the trip and find her pregnant!'' He was now yelling- he was so angry he was spitting venom. I saw the little places in the grass where the venom landed. They went all black. ''Jesus, Renesmee, I thought you were smarter! Does everyone have to watch around you all the time?!?'' Now she was yelling. I looked at the ground with tears in my eyes. I was hurt. She treated me like a baby. ''She has the right to.'' He was hissing again. ''Dammit, dad, just... Shut up!'' I started yelling now. ''Shut the hell up!'' I saw anger in his eyes. ''I don't care! This is none of your business! This is _me_ and_ Jacob_. Not you two!'' I was crying from anger now. They both looked at me surprised. I was always a nice, polite child and raging out on my parents almost never happened. ''I am a grown up person, no matter what you think! I have the right to make my own decisions and you can't do anything about it!'' Everything went silent, except the sound of my sobs. ''Okay, Renesmee, go to Jacob's. We will come after you, we need to talk to the both of you.'' I ran past them, right back to La Push, right back to Jake's house, the only place in the world that made me fell safe.

''Jacob?'' I yelled the second I walked through the doors. ''Jake? Babe?'' He was nowhere in sight, but I could smell him in the bedroom. I went in but no one was there. I heard a squeal from under the bed. _What the hell? _I thought to myself. I looked under and started laughing. Under a small bed, wrapped in a sheet was a giant reddish-brown wolf shivering and crying. ''I'm sorry, wrong house. I came to my big strong fearless wolf, not a scared puppy dog. How come when my father is around you become a baby?'' I managed to blurt out after a few minutes of laughing. It was... Unclear to me how or why my father frightened him. He didn't seem to have that problem when he was after Bella. Or when I was a baby. Now everytime Edward Cullen growls, roares or says ''I'll kill you'' Jacob can't walk, talk or think straight. _Why are you so afraid?_ I touched his shoulder. He let out another squeal. _He won't hurt you._ He let out a doubtful bark. _He could, of course. But he won't. Hopefully. _He was squealing again. There was an angry knock at the door. ''Come on babe, get phased and dressed up. Your biggest nightmare has arrived.''

Few hours later we were walking through La Push hugged. Like in the old romantic throw-up-sweet movies. It was a nice feeling though. ''That was the absolutely, positively worst day ever.'' Jacob stated after my parents _finally_ left. ''I agree. If it were anyone else but you, I would never have sex again.'' Hey, who knew that two vampires, of which one has two medical degrees in Harvard, could make something perfect like sex turn into a gross part of everyone's life? After listening to a list of STDs (AIDS, hepatitis, HPV...), and the fact that it didn't really matter if we were both virgines because we could carry some diseases on us without our knowing, and the stressfully detailed description of every disease, wound or problem sexual activities can cause, we both felt a lot sick. After they went Jacob actually threw up. After making us promise them that we would let Carlisle test us and check us (which I refused untill both of my parents said that they'll decapotate me and Jacob-_literally_) and assure them that we were going to be careful they left smiling. Bastards knew that they destroyed our day, and possibly a great night. ''Nessie, promise me something.'' ''Anything.'' ''One day, when we're all grown up, we are going to move somewhere far, faaaaar away from your parents.'' I chuckled and snuggled into his shoulder. ''Of course. Anything you want.'' ''Jake! Nessie!'' An excited voice came from behind us. We turned around and saw Leah with a man. _That must be her imprintee._ I thought. He was tall, taller than Leah, but shorter than Jacob, he was wearing glasses and had short brown hair. He was around 25- younger than her, but did it matter? She's gonna be twenty for the rest of her life. They looked happy, and Leah looked... Well, Leah looked fabulous. ''Hey guys, I'm so glad to see you'' She hugged me, then Jacob who seemed really surprised. ''Leah... Hi'' He managed to say. ''Who's this?'' He asked out of the blue. _Manners, Jacob, manners_ I touched his hand. ''Um, guys, this is Mark Davies. Mark, these are Nessie and Jacob, I've told you about them.'' Mark looked at me with caution. _She told him too much._ ''Hi, Mark, it's nice to meet you.'' ''Umm. Yeah. Nice to meet you two.'' He shook my hand lightly, like he was afraid I'd rip it off. I touched Leah's arm discreetly _Is he the one? _One look from the happily inloved Leah Clearwater, the biggest bitch I've ever met, the one who was passed out drunk with Embry Call a few weeks ago, explained everything. She stared at Mark with the same look I'd sometimes see on Jake's face- completely dazzled. I smiled at her. She deserved to be happy. We said our goodbyes and went our way. _I'm so happy for her. _''I still can't believe it. She is a completely different person.'' _She is. She looks... Perfect. _''Yeah. Wonder if my friends thought the same of me when I imprinted.''_No, they just thought you were crazy._ We both laughed at my thoughts.

I woke up in the middle of the night, all covered up in sweat, and threw up on the side of the bed. Jake got up and carried me all the way to the Cullen mansion. We both had only one fear- What if I was pregnant? The second we came there he gave me to Carlisle who carried me to the examination room upstairs. I was still shaking, because I was cold and because I was afraid. I knew my father would kill me if I was. Pregnant, I mean. They layed me in the bed that was in my father's old bedroom over a decade- it was prepared for my mother. It was gigantic, with steel bars decorated with roses- one of them missing. I layed there and Jacob held my hand. About dawn Carlisle came into the room. ''Nessie, I got your results.'' I wasn't far away from fainting. ''It's okay. You... you have the stomach flu.'' I looked at him confused. ''What? Are you sure?'' ''Yes, absolutely. Your results show it and the fever and vomiting is normal. You'll be better in a few hours.'' I wanted to say _That's great, phew, that was a close one. _Instead I just threw up all over the bed. I spent the rest of the day in my bathroom, Jacob by my side, holding my hair everytime I had to throw up. I didn't even know how I could throw up that much- I didn't eat almost anything. I finally fell asleep on the bathroom floor, after I drank a giant glass of water.


	12. Chapter 12: Volterra

**Chapter 12: Volterra**

**RPov**

I finally fell asleep on the bathroom floor, after I drank a giant glass of water.

**JPov**

The time Nessie had the stomach flu was one of the scariest times in my life. First- the pregnancy scare. I thought I was going to die the moment I came into the Cullens' house. Edward glared at me the whole time, and I knew he was thinking only if it were better to kill me here, or outside so I don't bleed out all over the pretty white carpet. The fact that he nodded his head on my thoughts just gave me more reasons to sit tensed up like stick. He just loved torturing me. Secondly- it was the first time ever that Nessie was sick. The first time ever I couldn't heal anything she had with a kiss or a touch. I couldn't do much more than standing next to her and holding her head while she held tight to the toilet seat. It was painful to look at. We stayed in the mansion for a couple of days, so Carlisle could watch her. He forbid her to take any meds and he fed her like he fed Bella when she was pregnant. A non see through cup of blood. Disgusting.

I was watching tv, minding my own business, when Pixie flew into the room. ''Jacob Black, get up, we're going shopping.'' ''You crazy, Pix? I'm not shopping with you'' ''Oh yes you are.'' She glared at me. She was pretty scary when she glared. ''My car or yours?'' She smiled and answered. ''Mine.''  
''Alice why do you love to torture me? You are the female version of Edward. She laughed cheerfully. ''I'm not torturing you Jake. I'm helping you.'' She was speeding. ''I had a vision. And I won't let you take her to Vegas.'' I blushed. I knew excatly what she thought of. The last couple of days my mind was full of the 'marriage idea' as Embry once put it. I imagined Nessie in a white dress, me in a tux... I was going crazy, and the pack confirmed it. Leah, who was oh-so-cheerful now that she imprinted, slapped me and told me that I'm annoying. _Right-_we had to see everything, and I mean _everything_ she and Mark did. Cooking sleeping shopping kissing. Seth was crying one morning after he woke up from a pretty hardcore porn that included him and Leah's imprintee. He was the only one who was affected. Well, him and Embry. But I didn't care much about Embry. He had a way of getting rid of those thoughts and it included a strip club and a lot of money. ''Anyway, I saw the horrific thing you bought her- the lame excuse for a ring- and I decided I'm gonna take you engagement-eing-shopping!!'' She was too excited about this. We stopped in front of a giant jewelry store. Gigantic. It looked like a mall, but it was all jewelry. She pulled me through aisles and aisles of glittery necklaces, sparkly ring and blood red rubys. My eyes were hurting. We finally stopped in front of a large collection of rings.

''Okay. Now lets choose.'' She dissed hundreds of rings just like that. ''Too big, too small, way ugly, too ordinary, too shiny, too balck, too white....'' I ignored her and checked out the rings. After a minute of looking I found the perfect one: a thin white gold ring with a round, half chocolate brown half moon yellow jewel. It shined in gazzilions of colors. ''Alice, that one!'' I pointed it out. She looked at it crittically and after a short overlook ''Too perfect!'' She let out those high-pitch screams that really hurt my ears. ''Okay, we're buying it.'' She pulled me to the counter. ''Alice, I didn't bring any money!'' I hissed after her. ''I did. Don't worry.'' ''But...'' She put her finger across my mouth. ''But nothing. Don't worry.'' The sales lady looked at us. ''Can I help you sir?'' She batted her eyelashes. Eeeew. She had 6 layers of mascara that were falling on her too rosy cheeks. Her bright red lipstick was hideous. ''Yes, we'll take this one.'' Alice put the ring on the counter. ''Oh.'' Was all the lady said after she looked at Alice. ''25000$'' I breathed in quickly. 25000$ worth a ring? Are they crazy? ''Here.'' Alice gave her a shiny black card which, I'm sure, had much more than 25000$. I wondered what would happen when I give this to Nessie, when I ask her to be my wife. I knew she will say yes- how many times has she already proved me she loved me? Enough. I loved her with all of my heart. I couldn't bear the thought that something might happen to her. ''Jake!'' Alice said out loud as she grabbed my hand. ''Alice, what's wr...'' When she looked me in the eyes with that terrible look, I knew exactly what's wrong. Something was very wrong with Nessie. Everything turned black.

**RPov**

After I had the stomach flu, I was grounded. Not really, but I wasn't allowed out of the house. Carlisle banned meds, fast food, the only thing I have been feeding on for days was animal blood. Jake was by my side all the time. I hated when everyone payed attention to me. It was traumatic. I asked them to just leave me alone one day. I got sick of it. I knew Jake was down there, watching the game. Alice suddenly flew into my room. ''Hey, Ness, you okay? Anyway, everyone's out, hunting, Carlisle's at the hospital and I'm gonna take Jake shopping. You gonna be fine on your own?'' ''You're taking Jake _shopping_? Wow, I never knew you were such a sadist.'' We both laughed. ''Yeah, I'll be fine. You go and torture the man I love.'' She clapped her hands like a baby. ''Yay!'' I laughed as she left my room. I got my iPod nano and put on a Taylor Swift playlist. I absolutely loved everyone of her songs- I could relate with them. After a few hours of music, something tickled my nose. A sweet, unfamiliar scent. _Shit!_ I knew exactly who the smell belonged to- it was, without a doubt, a vampire.

Suddenly my door were slam-opened and a giant, muscular vampire ran into my room and grabbed me. I started screaming and fighting, but it was no use- he was too strong. _Momma!!!! Daddy!!!!! Heeeelp!!!!!!! _''Help me! Help!!! Nooo!!!'' The vampire put his hand over my mouth and jumped into a small helicopter. I felt a hit on my head and then everything went black. _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob I love you, Jacob...._ Was all I could think about. I kept seeing his face. I opened my eyes only to find out that I was locked in a brick cell. The most majestic cell I ever saw. It was dark, there were no windows, but that wasn't a problem for my eyes. It was humonguous- it had a giant bed, steel bars, a desk, a wardrobe. Everything smelled sweet and cold. Vampiric style. Another breath- I could smell somehting on the outside. It was a very weak smell but it smelled... Like pizza. And spaghetti. Okay. We had a) a majestic cell, b)a smell of a whole bunch of vampires and c) traditional Italian food. I knew exactly where I was and who imprisoned me. The Volturi.

Someone was coming down the hallway. Heavily thumping down the brick floor, the same man who was in my room came to the cell door. ''Well hello there, sweet thing. We're gonna have fun, won't we?'' I hissed, angrily. I was disgusted by this man. ''More fun later, chickie, someone wants to see you.'' Someone else came behind him. ''That will be all, Felix.'' I knew the old, paper like, fragile voice. I looked up at an ancient vampire with gravelly skin texture and jet black hair. ''Aro.'' I breathed out. ''Well, well, you remember me Renesmee dear. How lovely!'' He sounded so excited that it made me wonder if he was sick in any way. I knew he was, but maybe he had a hormonal disbalance now. ''I hope you enjoy your room.'' ''This is a cell.'' I answered coldly, glaring at the bloody vampire. ''Call it how ever you want to. It will be _your_ home for a long time.'' ''No it won't!'' I screamed at the disgusting creature ''My family will save me!'' He laughed with one of his airy, breathless laughs. ''Ah, my darling, in what delusion you live! They will not be able to save you- they don't even know where you are. You will get used to this place in no time.'' I started sobbing ''Why the hell am I here?!?'' I screamed again. ''You are here for only one purpose. You see, in my wonderful, large, majestic army- if I do say so myself- there are many men. They have urges, urges than cannot be fulfilled by ordinary women. Me and my brothers decided that we're tired of cleaning up ripped female bodies. The female vampires here are all taken- unfortunately- and we had to find a way to statisfy their... _Thirst._ So we found a woman who is human enough to be _enjoyable_ and vampire enough to be _undestructive._ Unfortunately'' he smiled when he said that lie ''the choice was you.'' ''So that's why I'm brought here? To be a vampire _whore?_'' I spat those words at him. ''Never'' ''My dear, no one is asking your permission.'' Now he sounded irritated ''You will do as you're told.'' He snapped his fingers ''Felix! Take the girl into my room.'' ''No!'' I screamed in a lame try to escape the giant vampire. ''No!'' I was sobbing as I was being carried around the Volturi castle, right to my worst nightmare ever.

''You will learn how to behave!'' Felix yelled at me when he threw me into my cell, a month later. I couldn't believe that I was here for a month. It felt like years. I hit the wall again. Perfect. Every bone in my body hurt and I just layed on the floor, not moving. I started to cry while trying to count the men- the beasts- who used me for the last month. The disgusting things they did to me, the pain they caused me, how they enjoyed hitting me. That part of the day was the only time I showed my emotions. I became completely apathic. I was almost lifeless. I had a black eye, my cheek was ripped, my mouth swollen. I was bruised all over- I could see that perfectly because I wasn't allowed to wear any clothes. I was ripped in almost every inch of my body. I was destroyed. I was just a shell. An empty one.

**JPov**

A whole month has passed from the day the love of my life was forcefully taken away from me. When we got home we found a broken door, window, bed. Her iPod was laying on the floor. I knew the song- it was Taylor Swift's _The best day._ It was one of her favourites. I felt tears, but I couldn't stop them. She was taken away from me. My Nessie. I knew every member of the family was in her room- looking at me crying over an iPod. I didn't care. I felt like someone ripped out my heart and roasted it. I was numb. I didn't feel- didn't want to feel- anything at all. I stayed in her room for a week, not going out. Then I left to La Push. I stayed there for two weeks untill I received a message from Edward. _We know where she is, and we know how to save her! Get over here, NOW!_

''So what's the plan?'' I asked the Cullens. ''We know who has her- its the Volturi. They keep her in a part of the palace that we didn't know about.'' I gulped ''Why did they take her away Edward?'' The look in his eyes was painful. ''They... They use her... To please them. The men.'' I heard Jasper from behind me. Suddenly my eye sight was red. I wanted to go there and kill each and every one of them that has ever touched her. ''We share the thoughts'' Edward said ''And the feeling.'' Jasper finished the sentence. ''But now we know where to go. We will rescue her Jacob. We'll get her home.'' Edward put his hand on my shoulder. I believed him. If nothing else, I now had faith in Edward Cullen.

We came to Volterra a few days later, developing the strategy. My entire pack went with us. ''See that tower? It's their. You go in there, and we'll go the other way. Kill _everyone_ you find.'' I nodded yes. ''Oh, and here are the flame-throwers. You're gonna need them.'' I took the weapon. How I wanted to burn those fucking bloodsuckers. ''Okay everyone, let's move!'' We got into the tower easily. The guards that were watching the entrance were too surprised to react. They were burned completely. Embry and Seth were enjoying themselves. We ran through the hallways blazing fire at everything that was pale-white and smelly-sweet. I ran where my nose took me- to Nessie's wonderful honey-sunnish smell. When I broke in the room I was shocked. She was laying lifelessly on the bed and a bloodsucker was raping her. I knew this one. _Demetri_. I ran at them and got him off of her. I burned him untill he was ashes, and then burned his ashes untill they were gone. ''Nessie!'' I jumped on the bed next to her and wanted to cry- she was bruised, cut, beaten up, swollen. I grabbed a sheet and wrapped her in it. I ran as fast as I coul. On the doors out I bumped into Edward and Bella. They were pouring gasoline all over the place. ''Renesmee!'' Bella screamed and ran to me. She held her tight even though Nessie was in my arms. ''This will not be allowed or forgiven, Cullens.'' I heard a familiar voice. The threesome- Aro, Caius and Marcus were beahind us. ''You think so, Aro? It hasn't been a pleasure knowing you.'' With those words, Edward threw a lit match into the gasoline. ''RUN!!!!!!!!'' We ran like crazy untill a black minivan stopped in front of us. Alice was driving so I jumped in the car. As we drove off Nessie looked at me, for the first time today with recognition. I kissed her passionately and she put her hands around my neck. ''Jacob'' she whispered. She leaned her head on my shoulder and from the van, we could see the majestic, terrifying and absolutely beautiful city of Volterra burning in flame. We were on our way home.


	13. Chapter 13: Apathy

**ShadowInTheNight1, thank you for all your comments! And I'm sorry about the rape thing- maybe I write to much about raping because it's one of my biggest fear. Maybe I'm just plain weird. Dunno. =) At least no one can rape her now, it's like I have a list: kill Nahuel-check, kill the Volterra coven, with the army, and maybe innocent mortals-check. The burning Volterra is my fave scene too, I think its the best one I came up with. I think of myself as the Emperor Nero- singing while the city is on fire. =) **

**exploringplanetearth, I know everything goes on very fast. And I hate myself for it. But I don't have the patience to write in smaller time frames- it's easier to skip a couple of weeks or months and just list some of the most important things that happened during that time. Thank you! =)**

**Okay, now we're back (this is the longest A/N ever)**

**Chapter 13: Apathy**

I kissed her passionately and she put her hands around my neck. ''Jacob'' she whispered. She leaned her head on my shoulder and from the van, we could see the majestic, terrifying and absolutely beautiful city of Volterra burning in flame. We were on our way home.

**RPov**

I saw the city of Volterra burn. It was one of the most beautiful scenes I have ever seen. Its flames were over 60 feet high, and it burned quickly, thoroughly. I felt the smell of burnt vampires- it made me happy to know that the bastards that killed me got what they deserved. I hoped it hurt while they were dying, at least the half of how they hurt me every day. In the past month I've never felt so alive- never felt so much hate, hurt, sadness and happiness. I was back with my family. I was with Jacob. I held my arms around Jacob's neck and breathed in his 'Jacoby' smell- woodsy, salty, and... Free. Absolutely perfect. We've said nothing during our trip. The only stop we made was when Alice ran out of the vehicle and got me a dress. There was no possibility that they'd let me in the plane wrapped in a bed sheet. I didn't have the strength to get dressed. I was still numb, in a way I was never before. Although I finally felt something, I couldn't let myself show it. What I learned in the castle, still stuck to me: if you show your emotions, you could get hurt. Now I applied the same principle on my family. I was practically a corpse- and that scared the hell out of them. When they finally put me in the dress, they realised that it wouldn't help a bit. I was beat up, swollen, black-blue and in some places bloody. Blood! Is Jasper around? Oh my God, is he there, am I torturing him? ''She's thinking about you. She is worried because she has blood on herself.'' ''I'm fine, Nessie. Relax.'' With those words a wave of relaxation washed over me. Unclearly, I realised my family was hiring a private jet. The flight was long, but comfortable in Jacob's arms. It was the first time in a month that I felt completely secure and safe.

We landed in Forks late. Everything was dark. I was still carried like a child in Jacob's strong and big arms. I understood somehow we were heading to the mansion, but my mother had to leave. ''Nessie, I'll miss you, I'm sorry I have to go, I'll be right back, okay? Momma's here, honey'' She kissed the top of my head and stormed off. _Where?_ ''To grandpa Charlie's, honey. She had to tell him we found you.'' My father caressed my hair. ''Are you okay?'' _You kiddin'? This is the best I felt in the last month, _I thought humorlessly _Scratch that- this is the best I felt_. ''It'll be okay, love, we're gonna get home soon.'' When we finally entered the Cullen mansion, Carlisle ran over to us. ''Is she oka.... Oh, my God'' He sounded terryfied. I must have looked even worse than I felt. ''Is she gonna be okay with this Edward? Did you even ask her?'' Daddy sighed. ''Nessie, Carlisle needs to check on you.'' I knew what that meant. Oh, what the hell. Of all the things I have lived through in the last month, my grandfather acting like a gynecologist will be nothing. My feelings weren't as alert as usual too feel too strongly about that. Edward sighed sadly.

**JPov**

''She's in a worse state than I thought.'' Carlisle stated after the examination. ''She has serious injuries, inside and out. Its gonna be a long recovery. But there are even more serious problems. Her mind is sick also. You've noticed how... Distant she is, right? She lost her feelings. She still has them, but... Its like she burried them deep inside her. Although when you think about everything she's been through'' His fists clenched, together with mine ''It's perfectly normal'' I stared at him in disbelief. ''Normal, Carlisle? Nessie is like a puppet. She doesn't care about anything. She... It's like she's dead.'' I barely said that word. ''Jacob, I understand why you are feeling like that. But you have to understand, when in such a horryfic situation, sometimes the only way to save ourselves is to become... Puppets. If she can't connect emotionally to what's been done to her, she can't be hurt. Her mind is hurt much more deeply and strongly than her body. Her bruises will heal. But she cannot erase painful memories. Her apathy saved her: she won't hurt as much as she would have if she was emotionally involved, but still...'' ''Yeah, Doc. There's always a but.''

I sat next to her bed for days. Looking at her was painful, but not looking at her was killing me. It was hard to look at her wounds, which healed slowly. It was even harder to look into her lifeless eyes, just staring blankly into a wall. ''Jacob, she is recovering. Her feelings come out slowly, but she feels.'' Edward was explaining me. ''She... Forgot to project emotions. But she feels again, and she wants to feel. It's going to be harder when she recovers.'' I just nodded. And then turned back to look at the lifeless eyes of the woman I loved.

**RPov**

Time passed very slowly. I felt Jacob next to me: for days, I felt his sadness, fear. I felt the same. I was sad because I thought I'd hurt him. But I was afraid of showing him that I cared. I got used to my empty shell, and I knew it was gonna be hard to fill it up again. One day I decided to sit up. I looked at the faces of my family, all of their perfection looking at me. ''Where were you?'' I whispered, before my feelings finally came out together with the tears that couldn't stop. I felt my family giving me a group hug. They were all sobbing, but Jake's hot tears hurt me. I got up and hugged him. I just stood there, on my matress, finally as tall as Jake, holding him. His arms were around me, but with a dose of caution. He was afraid that he would hurt me, like those men in Italy. I started crying even harder, letting out screams as my mind was overflown with blurry memories of all that happened. Jake let me go, he probably thought he hurt me. ''No!'' I held him tighter, almost suffocating him. He held me tigther too, and soaked my clothes like I soaked his. We cried for hours that night, my family sobbing from behind us.


	14. Chapter 14: I'm so in love with you look

**ShadowInTheNight1- thank you for all the great comments! Don't worry I'll update soon. I write a lot. You see, now I'm thinking ''Let's go to her profile, to see what this amazing commentator has written. And then boom! I had no idea you were from Montenegro! I'm from Croatia! And you have a cute name. I also didn't know you wrote stories! When I'm finished with this chapter I'll read. Anyway, thanks for everything!  
P.S.- About Carlisle's explanation. Most of it was just guessing and supposing. I guessed it was a defence mechanism, I supposed that if you have no feelings, no one can hurt them. You're not the first one who asked me if I was a doctor =)**

**  
Chapter 14: I'm-so-in-love-with-you-look**

We cried for hours that night, my family sobbing from behind us.

With a lot of practice, I managed to finally express my feelings. I was still a bit shy around Jacob- I couldn't kiss him, or have any intimate contact with him. I only hugged him all day long. It was comforting to know that he won't give up on me. We managed to sleep in the same bed without me shaking violently. I laughed when he and Rosalie started fighting, I cried when I saw the movie ''Marley & me'', I was confused when my grandfather gave me six exstremly heavy algebra tasks. I was in love head over heals when Jacob told me he loved me and that he will never ever let me go. I was happy. My bruises and cuts healed. I looked like nothing happened. But I still had blurry nightmares about the Volturi. I still had the blurry memories of the disgusting things that were done to me. Carlisle said that I was healing, both body and mind, much faster than he expected. I didn't have nightmares when I slept in Jacob's warm arms. Even then, in the blessed blackness of the dream, I knew he was there, watching over me. I loved him.

''Jake!'' I yelled carrying an enormuous plate of pancakes while in the same time trying to balance chocolate and forks. ''Jake, get the hell over here, or you'll eat from the floor.'' He ran, in fear for his food. ''Don't kid around with that Nessie.'' He loved food, almost as much as he loved me. Besides, it's not like eating from the floor would be difficult for him. Rosalie was home and he just didn't want to give the opportunity to make fun of him. ''Mmmm, they are so tasty... Don't think I'm gonna give you anything.'' I put a pancake in my mouth. ''Mmmm...'' I looked at him. He was mad. ''Yummy.'' He jumped at me but I moved fastly. ''These are the best pancakes ever. Mmmmm'' He bit the end of the pancake that hung from my mouth and started biting it. Suddenly our lips met. My hands started shaking but I made them calm down. Jake's soft, full lips kissed me gently. I opened my mouth a bit and started a tongue war. I heard a crash and vaguely understood that the pancake plate fell out of my arms. We just stood there, kissing, our hands falling at our sides. I heard my family run into the room and then a lot of ''Ooh''s and retrieving. I didn't care. I felt like I was kissing for the first time all over again- clumsy, shyly, perfectly. _It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something.... It's fearless. _I smiled while kissing him. I knew exactly who turned the radio on and put 'Fearless'. He broke the kiss and I growled. I didn't wat that. I wanted to stay there and kiss him the whole day. ''Nessie...'' He sounded surprised. I opened my eyes and sighed. ''Yes, Jacob.'' He looked at me with his I'm-so-in-love-with-you look. ''I love you'' I grinned ''I know'' And I pulled him closer to me for another kiss.

I started a diary, the first night I got home. Carlisle told me that it was the healthiest way of getting rid of painful memories since I didn't want to share them with anyone. My father used to shake here and there when he heard my thoughts untill I heard him talk to my mother. ''Shield her, I don't care how long. Just do it. Her thoughts... They're unbearable to hear.'' I sighed when I remembered that. Now I had the black book in my hands. I wrote for hours, and hours. With another deep breath I opened it and started reading.

_I still can't believe that I have such bad luck. Of all the people in the world, it seems like the horrible things decided to haunt me. Just a few hours ago, I was a prisoner in the Volturi castle. I was an object, a doll to play with. I can count the exact number of times I have been raped there. 158. And a half. It would have been 159 if it weren't for my rescue team. My family joined with the wolves and ruined Volterra. It went up in flame. With all the vampires in it.  
Everyday I was used to statisfy lustful vampires. Everyday I was thrown either in someones bed or in my cell. Everday I was hit, slammed, slapped, raped, broken, spat on... Everyday was a nightmare. Now the nightmare is over. Not completely. I still remember faces of some vampires who took it for their right to do this to me. Aro, Felix, Alec, Demetri, Lucian, Michael, Leonardo... And many more. Somewhere in the middle of my torturing, I discovered that when I don't try to fight of, when I ignore my emotions, I ignore the rest of the world. I couldn't remember everyone, I couldn't remember everything. Carlisle says it was the best thing I could have done.  
I don't think so. It's hard for me to open up to people, my own family even. Life without emotions was easy. It wasn't a life at all, now that I think about it. But it was easier. There was no worry or fear. But there was also no happiness, or love. Love... Jacob. I must have hurt him. I haven't talked to anyone since we came back. Carlisle said it might take a few days. It's not like I don't want to. I just can't. There is a risk, a silly one even when I think about it, but there is a risk that they could hurt me. And I don't want that. I want to show Jacob I still love him. I want him to know that I haven't forgotten about him.  
I want him to know I need him. But not right now. Now it's not the time or the place to do so. I must recover, by Carlisle's orders. Ah, Jacob... I miss you._

I slam-closed the book. It was painful to read about myself in that state. Dead serious, dead. I couldn't even think how Jacob felt looking at me like that. ''Hey, beautiful'' A kiss just below my earlobe. ''What'cha doing?'' I turned around to kiss him and flinged the book beneath my bed. ''Nothing much. Got anything fun to do?'' He looked at me with a smile. ''Wanna go cliff diving?'' I grinned at him. I loved cliff diving. We did it a few times because he was afraid I'd get hurt. But still a little part of me was sad because there was another fun activity I haven't done with Jacob in a while. Since I couldn't even kiss him untill a day ago, sex was out of the question. Now when I looked at Jacob, it was about the only thing I thought about. I heard a loud crash and both me and Jacob ran downstairs. One of the beautiful windows that overlooked the woods was broken, and in distance I saw Jasper and Alice running really fast. ''What's that about?'' Jacob asked confusedly. Edward was glaring at him ''Jasper must have felt someone's _feelings_ because he jumped up and almost ripped Alice's arm out. Got anything to say, mutt?'' ''What the fu...'' Jacob sounded confused, but I realised exactly what happened. I blushed so much I felt hot. My father's eyes were now wide opened, looking at me. ''Nessie?'' I wanted to dig myself into the ground. _Does he really have to do that in front of everyone?!?!?_ Since there was no reply, I figured mom was still shielding me. I was staring at the floor. ''Hey....'' Emmett started but everyone jumped on him. ''Jacob, my sincerest apologies.'' My father said. ''O...kay?'' Jake looked at me but I couldn't look at him. ''Anyway, Edward, can I take Nessie cliff-diving?'' ''Sure. Enjoy yourselves.'' I grabbed Jake's arm and ran out of the house. I couldn't stand Emmett chuckling anymore. ''Ness, wait!''

I stopped, and since I was still pulling him, he slammed into me. We fell on the ground, him on top of me. I should have been worried about the fact I didn't have air, but the only thing I could think about was how this was perfect, I could remember our many nights and days spent in this position- or vice versa. ''Ness, I'm sorry, you okay?'' He sounded worried while he was getting himself up, and then me. ''Yeah'' I coughed. I didn't even realise how much I needed the air. ''What was that in the house?'' He asked once I got back to normal. ''What?'' I played stupid. He sighed ''When Edward out of nowhere called me a mutt because Jazz broke the window?'' Blushing. ''Oh that....'' He looked at me impatiently. ''Well, Jazz broke the window and ran off with Alice.... Cause he wanted some private time with her.'' He still didn't get it. ''He must have picked up someone's.... Lust... And he had to hit it off with Alice. You know. ave sex and that.'' I ended up whispering. ''Why did I become a mutt suddenly? It wasn't me.'' He still didn't get it. ''Yeah, I know it wasn't you'' I was barely talking now. I felt like I was going to pass out. ''Well, then who... Oh'' He got it. Shit.

''Nessie? Renesmee, would you please look at me?'' I looked at him. In a way. ''Nessie, why are you ashamed of it? I understand about the house, but why are you ashamed in front of me? That's a great thing!'' He was smiling now. _Oh, you're such a guy. _''No, it's just that your feelings are getting back to normal!'' _Oh, and it doesn't have anything to do with the fact you are a horny werewolf guy? _''Maybe a little'' He admitted, grinning. He looked so happy I thought he was going to wet his pants. And then he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I melted when his lips touched me. He kissed me like he never kissed me before- I certainly didn't mind. His hands were all over my body, moving very, very, painfully slow. I knew he was afraid I'd start shaking and everything. I didn't want that. I wanted him to hold me stronger, tighter. I wanted him to pin me up a tree and do me right there in the woods. But I knew that wasn't possible. I knew that he wouldn't do anything untill I'm ready. And I was just not ready enough.


	15. Chapter 15: Two days till Christmas

**Guess why I'm happy? 'Cause I come back and get so frightened because there are 3 new reviews. Cold sweat. What if they're bad? Okay, calm down, click the reviews... OMG. Thank you so much!!!! =) =) =)  
exploringplanetearth and kathy96- Thank you so much for the nice comments! I'm glad you like the story!  
ShadowInTheNight1- Yeah. I didn't have any ideas on how to keep her in the shell... Btw, I'm from Zadar =) And no prob for your story, it's great!**

**Chapter 15: Two days till Christmas**

But I knew that wasn't possible. I knew that he wouldn't do anything untill I'm ready. And I was just not ready enough.

''Oh yeah, Rachel said you should come over'' ''When?'' Jake looked guilty. ''I forgot to tell you... Yesterday?'' I was shocked. ''Jesus, Jake... I could kill you!!!'' I grabbed my clothes and ran out of the house. It was cold outside, but I didn't really care about that. Jake forgot to tell that one of my best friend asked me to come over....Geez ''Rach!'' I yelled the moment I saw her in the garden. She looked confused at me and then realisation came to her. ''Nessie!!! Oh, my God, you're okay, oh, my God I've missed you so much!!!'' We hugged eachother and screamed and jumped for five minutes. ''Rachel, I am so sorry I didn't come sooner, Jake forgot to tell me. Sorry to ask, but aren't you a littl'' I kissed her and hugged her again. I was honestly too happy for her. We finally got into the house instead of freezing outside- it was late December, almost Christmas time. We drank hot tea and talked about baby names. We sat there for three hours, just discussing baby names, the famous boy or girl dillema. I felt weird leaving. When I came back to Jake's place I went straight to his bedroom and lay on the bed. I was exhausted.

''Shhh, honey it's okay.'' I heard myself. I was holding a baby in my hands. ''Shhh, mommy's here'' The beautiful pale, bronze haired, black eyed baby girl was crying in my arms. ''Mommy... It was sca-aaawyyy!'' I was afraid. She wouldn't stop crying- was she hurt, sick? ''What's wrong baby?'' She sniffed and started talking ''Thewe was a man coming aftew me... And I was wunning... And I wan slowww...'' She started again. ''Shhhh, honey, it was just a dream'' I heard myself againg. I was surprised- where did I pull this out of? I didn't even now who she was, but I was obviously her mother. I felt something touch my leg. A little russet coloured, black haired, golden eyed baby boy was pulling me ''Mommy, can we sleep now?'' ''Of... Of course honey...''

I woke up sweaty again. I thought it was the stomach flu again, but I realised it was just from the intense dream. Who are these babies? And why the hell am I dreaming about babies??? I went to the bathroom to change my clothes. I pulled out one of Jake's shirts that was long enough to pass for a really weird dress- it ended a few inches above my knees and it was huge. I took of my underwear and put them in the washer. _Oh well. _I thought. Not the first, or the last time (hopefully) I was naked in this house. I looked at the clock: it was 8PM and Jacob wasn't home yet. I began to get a little worried, but I guessed he had a late shift this night. I sat on the couch and watched tv. I just flipped over some channels but I stopped at MTV. 'Just dance' by Lady Gaga was playing and I had to... Well, just dance. I started dancing in every way- the good one, the bad one, the silly one, the striptease one. I turned around only to see Jacob watching me from the doorway. I stopped in place and stared at him. He was leaning on the door, his eyes raking all over me with a teasing smile on his lips. ''Well, well. I say to myself 'Oh, she's gonna be okay' and I come home to find a stripper. What did you do to Nessie?'' He laughed while he kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to myself. _You liked that? _I showed him pictures of myself dancing, very seductively, very inappropriate for a young lady. He growled into my mouth and I smiled. Suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me up. I put my legs tightly around his waist without stopping. He suddenly gasped. ''Ness... Why are you...'' I blushed ''My clothes are in the washer. I had a bad dream.'' Since he didn't respond, I rubbed aginst his body, swaying my hips. He groaned and continued kissing me. I smiled to myself. _I knew that one was going to be succesful._

Before I noticed, my back touched the bed in Jacob's room. I didn't really care. I wa too occupied with kissing him, pulling my hands all over his muscular torso and feeling his hands slide under the shirt I had- shivering a bit when they touched my breasts. He tensed up but I put my palm on his neck _No, don't stop, please! _His hands continued to carress my body, slowly dragging themselves from my neck to my hips, making me moan and pant. When his fingers found my clitoris I gasped and moaned loudly. He never once stopped kissing me as his fingers ran over my sensitive spots faster and faster. I was loosing it. I was on the seventh heaven by now, trying to catch my breath. ''Jake... Oh, my G... Ahhhh!!!'' I screamed while an orgasm came over me. I arched my back and then collapsed on the bed. ''Jake...'' I pulled him back on top of me, trying to get him out of his shorts. ''Nessie, no, we shouldn't...'' I pressed my palm against his abs _No, Jake, please.... I need you..._ With those words and a puppy-dog-eyes he quickly gave in. I manged to pull off his shorts. I will never get used to how beautiful this man is naked. And how he was mine for ever. He took off my shirt, slowly, althought there were no bigger surprises underneath it. He began to kiss me, from my mouth, to my hips, making me tremble from pleasure. He positioned himself between my legs, looking me in the eyes. I felt like this was my first time- I was getting many firsts-all-over-again with Jacob. Still not moving his eyes away from mine, he slowly enetered me. I forgot how big he was. I gasped from pleasure, as he kissed my collarbone, thrusting carefully. ''Oh, Ja... Jake.... Yes!'' I managed to moan out. I was struggling to catch my breath. My stomach tensed up as Jacob thrusted in faster and faster. ''Nessie...'' He whispered into my mouth and started to shake. I felt an orgasm coming ''Jake, yeah, oh yeah, faster, Jake, Jake, yes... Ja-COB!'' I screamed as a feeling of extreme pleasure came over me. I was exhausted, but happy. Jake grabbed me tightly and pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled to him, moving a wet lock of hair from his forehead. ''I love you, Nessie, you know that?'' I laughed, happily. ''I know, big guy. I love you too. Much more than you can imagine.'' I leaned in for another passionate kiss.

When I woke up the next morning, I saw a note next to the bed. _Nessie, honey, I'm sorry. I had to go run patrol. Please forgive me? Thank you. Love you, J. _I went to the bathroom to shower, still thinking about last night. When I showered and dried myself I left the house. _Babe, I'm at the mansion. Kiss, N._ Hopefully he'll understand. I ran to the mansion as fast as I could. I really wanted to see my family. Don't know why but I've missed them especially today. When I was about 10 feet away I saw Jasper running out, and Alice yelling after him. ''Jazz, wait!'' She turned around to me and smiled. ''Thank you, Nessie.'' I was big enought to know that the window-breaking scene was repeating again. I grinned at her. ''Go to your room, I got you something!!!'' And then she dissappeared. I went straight up to my father's room, that was now mine, and saw a white box. I went to get it and opened it. I blushed and felt so thankful I have such a great aunt. In the box was a sinningly red, lace bra with matching, see-through lacy panties. I grabbed the little note next to it. _Thank me later, A._ I got back down, to greet the rest of my family. Not much really- only Esme was in the kitchen. ''Hey grandma, I'm sorry I just ran up the stairs.'' She smiled at me. ''It's okay, honey'' When she smiled, she looked even more beautiful than the usual. You know how some people are born to do something? Esme Cullen was born to be a mother. She had the 'mom' look on her ever so young and beautiful Snowhite face. I couldn't help but returning the smile. I loved her. ''Where is everyone?'' She sighed ''Well, as you could see, Jasper ran out, Alice with him. Your father almost ripped your mother apart while pulling her through the back door'' She smiled apologetically ''And Emmett and Rosalie decided to go out just after you went upstairs. Carlisle is working.'' She sighed sadly. Her eyes lit up when she talked about her 'children' but when she talked about Carlisle they were burning. Burning with desire, lust, love... Million different feelings. I was amazed- they have been together for a century, and had all eternity for themselves, and she still looked freshly in love. ''You know, grandma, when you talk about grandpa you look beautiful. Your eyes sparkle and... I don't know. You look a century younger'' I teased a bit. ''You think that I'm the only one? That is how every woman in love looks like when she thinks about her love.'' She sighed again. ''You look like that sometimes.'' I must have looked surprised ''You probably don't even realise it'' she smiled gently as she caressed my cheek. ''But when you talk about Jacob, you look... You're not a little girl anymore, Nessie.'' Her eyes were sad but happy in the same time, and her voice sounded like she was about to cry. I let her do anything she needed and I hugged her. I knew it was hard for them. I was ten, I had a boyfriend who was honestly the love of my life. I looked like a grown up woman. It would be hard for me too.

Jake was running morning patrol almost everyday. ''So we could spend the nights together'' he said. I loved our nights, but I hated waking up in an empty bed. Especially when I felt like this. My mouth were dry and when I got up, I had to sit down. Everything went black and I had to be really, _really_ careful when I moved around. I felt sick and my head hurted- kinda like the first night I got drunk. I showered and brushed my teeth and decided to go to Emily's. ''Em, you there?'' I yelled when I knocked. She opened up the door perfect as usual. Like always, the first thing that I would see were the three long scars destroying her smile. ''Nessie, I'm so glad you came, come in.'' I got into the warm house. ''I'm sorry I came so early.'' I started apologising, but she stopped me. ''Sam is running morning, I needed company'' Her beautiful smile came back. ''So where are you going to celebrate Christmas?'' ''Huh?'' She looked at me like I was crazy with a capital C. ''Christmas. You know, big holiday, lots of red, green, carols? Didn't you ask yourself why there were so many Christmas movies?'' I blushed. ''I didn't really watch TV in the last couple days.'' She laughed gently. ''Yeah, but Nessie, it's in two days.'' I looked at her shocked. ''TWO days? Jesus, I'm an...'' I was stopped by a giant urge to throw up. ''I'm sorry'' I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up like crazy. This was worse than the last time. ''Nessie?!? Are you okay?'' Emily was behind me, holding my hair. I coughed as I threw up the last pieces of everything I had inside of me. ''Yeah, fine, just...'' Another one. Emily looked at me worriedly as I washed my face in cool water. ''Nessie, are you okay? Are you sick?'' She asked gently. ''I don't know, I woke up this morning all sicky-feeling but I tought it would pass.'' I answered weakly. Suddenly, my eyes caught something behind Emily's shoulder. I stared into an 'Always' pack. ''Ness? Renesmee?'' She called worried. She started shaking me, while I tried to count the rare days I had my period. Although rare and short, I was like a clock. Every month, 18th, 19th, stop. That was supposed to happen 7 days ago. What did I do in the last week? ''Oh'' _So we could spend the nights together_. ''Emily'' I whispered ''You bought a few pregnancy tests when we discovered Rach was pregnant. Do you have any left?'' She was confused ''Yeah, I have two, but wh... Really?'' She looked at me with a puzzled look. I felt weak. ''Could you give me one?'' She went to her room and came back with the box. ''I'll... Give you some privacy.'' She closed the doors.


	16. Chapter 16: Just the three of us

**Thank you for all the nice comments. The only thing I have to say for myself is: I'm a hapily ever after person. And I'm not sorry =)  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Just the three of us**

''Could you give me one?'' She went to her room and came back with the box. ''I'll... Give you some privacy.'' She closed the doors.

I looked at the box and I felt tears in the corners of my eyes. I wiped them with the back of my hand and took out the white stick. Okay. Step by step, Nessie. Pee on the damn stick. Wait for 90 seconds. I put the stick next to the sink and waited. I looked at the mirror. I was completely pale, still a bit sweaty from the throwing up. _Throwing up. Oh._ My eye sight got blurry again. I heard a knock on Emily's door. ''Hey, Emily, is Nessie here?'' ''Yeah, she's in the bath... Jacob!'' I heard his loud footsteps. A bang on the door. ''Nessie, are you there?'' Panic in his voice. With trembling hands I took the white stick and sat on the floor. With a deep breath I looked at it. A big blue plus slapped me on the face. Tears were now flowing all over my face. I didn't know why I was crying: I didn't know if I was happy, sad, frightened... I heard a bang, a crash and then heard Jacob ''Sorry, Emily, I'll buy a new one.'' I lifted my head up and looked into Jacob's eyes. He ran straight to me. ''Nessie, what's wrong, I...'' He stopped talking after his eyes crossed the path from my waterry-red ones to the white stick in my hand. He silently knelt down next to me, his eyes glued to the stick. He put out his hand and I gave him the stick, silently. He stared at the blue plus for a minute. Then he looked at me and a grin came to his face. ''We're gonna have a baby?'' He whispered. I looked at his eyes, full of happiness and love. I had to laugh- his happiness was infectuous. I finally knew how I felt about this. All it took to realise was Jacob. ''We're gonna have a baby!'' I said nodding like a crazy person and smiling. He pulled me up tightly and spinned me around, like in a movie. We were laughing like crazy. I felt exilirated: I was excited, happy, proud, crazy... In love. Jacob put me down And knelt again, pulling out a small black box. I gasped ''Oh, my God'' I heard Emily gasp to somewhere far, maybe galxies away. ''I know this isn't the right place, but I have a feeling the time is perfect.'' He breathed in deeply as new tears overflowed. ''Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you like no one has ever loved anyone... And i know I sound cheesy... But please... Would you marry me?'' I stared at the beautiful ring that shined from inside the box. It was white gold, with a brown-yellow diamond. The brown and yellow stripes were crescent shaped and absolutely perfect. ''Of course I will Jcob. What kinda stupid question is that?'' Before he got to do anything I jumped at him and kissed him, painfully aware of the fact that this was Emily's bathroom and that she's on the doorway, crying her eyes out. I moved away slowly and he took my trembling left hand and put the perfect ring on the fourth finger of my hand.

We were back at Jacob's house still laughing and kissing. He finally put me down- to get a burrito from the fridge. ''Jesus, Jake, is food all you ever think about? You know, with a pregnant fianceé and everything?'' He shrugged his shoulders. ''Nessie, I have to eat.'' I sat beside him on the couch. ''Jake.'' ''Mmhmh?'' he mumbled, mouth full of food. ''Eeew. Jake... We have to go to the house.'' He looked confused ''We are in the house.'' ''No, the mansion.'' He looked scared. ''Can't that wait? Please, Nessie. I wanna live!'' I laughed at his deathly serious tone of voice. ''Yeah, mee too. But let's face it hun, they have Alice. She probably knows. No, she difinitely knows. Maybe she told them, maybe not, but it's better if we do it.'' He gulped loudly ''Umm. A-ha. Yeah. Okay. Let's go.''

I saw the mansion. It looked scary to me for the first time ever. I took a deep breath. ''Okay, let's go.'' We went to the house slowly, very slowly because Jacob had to push me most of the way. My legs froze. And I couldn't move. And I couldn't think. My hands were over my belly. ''No, Nessie, put your hands down.'' He told me, calmly- but I could feel his panic. We entered the house. The door was opened. What a surprise. ''G-g-guys?'' I almost whispered that, knowing that they'll hear me no matter what. ''We're in the living room Nessie'' I heard Esme say. ''Let's go'' Both Jacob and I took very, very, _very_ deep breaths to calm ourselves down. When we entered the room, I thought I was going to faint: they were all there, with my father looking extremly angry and my mother looking extremly excited. _What's wrong daddy?_ No answer, not a wince. Mom was shielding us. Alice must have told her. ''Why are you here, Nessie? Not that we're not delighted, but you do look a little pale.'' Carlisle noticed worriedly. Now everyone was staring at me. I felt myself blushing. ''We're getting married.'' I said in a low voice, before I even knew what I blurted out. And it got worse. ''And I'm pregnant.'' Everyone stared at us for a moment and then jumped.

I honestly thought my own family was going to rip me apart, but they squeezed me really tight. Oh, right hugging. My father was the last one to come to me. ''I'm proud of you, Renesmee.'' He said as he hugged me. I felt tears again but I decided that it was enough for those in a day. He went to Jacob and shook his hand. And then he used all his force to slap him. ''Dad!!!'' I yelled but both him and Jacob were rolling on the floor laughing. ''Guess I deserve that.'' Jake said. ''Oh, yes you do. But really. Congratulations. You deserve happiness'' I couldn't believe what I heard from my father. Jazz was giggling, feeling what I felt. ''Jesus, Jacob did you really had to ruin the proposal like that?'' Alice sounded annoyed. Both me and Jacob grinned. ''I mean, proposing in a toilet? Really'' Now everyone laughed, and Alice looked like she was starting to steam from her ears. ''Would it calm you down if we said we wanted you to organize a wedding?'' She grinned ''No, I knew that.''

''Okay, are we going to have the wedding in a month, in spring, summer, when? Nessie, are you listening to me, this is important.'' I didn't care. Alice knew how to be extremly persuasive and extremly boring, but this was out of line. ''Alice. Please. No more wedding stuff. It's Christmas Eve. I want to go home with Jacob.'' I needed to get out of here, I needed to be alone with Jacob. ''But, Nessie, this is your _wedding_ we're talking about!'' I was getting irritated ''A wedding which may not happen for another year! So please, Alice... I swear, after New Year, I'll be here as much as my state allows me, talking about wedding and all that, but please, let me enjoy my holidays with Jacob!'' She breathed out angrily. ''Fine.'' She started pouting like a baby. ''But tell the wolves the party starts at nine.'' Oh, yeah, the Cullen's New Year party. The wolves grew accustomed to it- there were giant amounts of food and fun and always a spectacular view of the fireworks in the town, which were _anonimously_ donated. ''Thank you, Alice, I love you! Jacob!!!!!'' He ran to me the minute he heard me. ''Oh, are we going?'' I nodded excitedly ''Oh, thank you Lord!!!!'' We ran as fast as we can and got to La Push in no time. We ran into the house, laughing. We still had a lot of work to do. It was only three hours to the official Christmas and we didn't decorate the tree. After borrowing, finding and making ornaments (not to mention me fainting and puking) we finally colected enough for our first just-the-two (well, to be very precise three)-of-us-Christmas. Billy decided that he was gonna celebrate with Charlie and Sue.

When we finished decorating, it was 11:30PM. I was too tired. We turned off the main lights and turned on the tree. It was absolutely gorgeous. With a white-red light combination it was beautiful, shining just enough. The ornaments, that didn't fit one bit to eachother looked perfect put up just like this. Two small gifts were under the tree wrapped in red-green paper. We turned on the TV and watched 'Home alone'. Although it was the same programme every year, I loved Christmas. It was the best holiday in the whole year. Jacob got us glasses of the most Christmas drink ever- Coca Cola, and we sat there on the couch the whole night, sipping our Coke, watching the cheesiest Christmas movies and kissing in silence. This was the first Christmas with my new family, with Jacob and our child, and I hoped the next ones will be just as good.


	17. Chapter 17: The fainting wolf

**exploringplanetearth, thank you for the praising! You're making me blush =)  
miley341, thanks to you to! =)  
Hope you enjoy this one. I had to do it.**

**Chapter 17: The fainting werewolf**

Jacob got us glasses of the most Christmas drink ever- Coca Cola, and we sat there on the couch the whole night, sipping our Coke, watching the cheesiest Christmas movies and kissing in silence. This was the first Christmas with my new family, with Jacob and our child, and I hoped the next ones will be just as good.

_8 months later_

''Please. stop it. I love you, but please stop it. Please, stop it you're hurting me.'' I tried to sound calm, but I heard tears in my voice. ''Nessie, what's wrong?'' Jacob ran into the house, just back from patrol, tumping all over the place, probably pulling up his shorts. I didn't open my eyes. ''It's kicking.'' I cramped as the baby hit me again. I knew it was a big baby. I knew that I had no reason to complain, because I almost killed my own mother. But I had a feeling that this one's gonna drive me nuts. I didn't sleep for days. Everytime I would finally close my eyes and moved this close to sleep it would start kicking. I felt a warm hand on my gigantic stomach. ''Shhh, calm down. Both of you.'' The warmth helped a lot. And the baby seemed to like it. ''Thank you'' I whispered and took his palm. ''I'm sorry, it's just... Kicking all the time.'' Jake laughed ''You were worse._'' I know. Did you hear from Paul? How are the babies_? Jake grinned. Rachel gave birth to a healthy baby boy and a baby girl. Prematurely, so it was a real miracle that they seemed perfectly okay. I heard her only through the phone. I didn't move much in my new-continent state. I would rarely even leave the house. The babies were called Jake and Becky. Becky's middle name was Carlie. That really touched me. With all the raging hormones, I cried all day. And ate. And _tried_ to sleep. When it was the worst I would tell stories. Stories about Cinderella and Snowhite and Romeo & Juliet. The kid loved all kinds of stories. ''Yeah, Paul says that the little ones are perfect. Jake peed all over him today'' Ah, that's why he has a grin. I smiled and caressed his cheek. ''Carlisle said that we should come today.'' I sighed. I honestly looked like a fat frekin' baloon and I couldn't walk or move much. ''I'll carry you.'' _Thank you._

''Well, everything seems perfectly alright. Just a few more weeks, Nessie.'' Carlisle said with a smile. I smiled weakly at him. I just didn't have the energy to fight or smile or live. I lay limply in Jacob's lap on the couch in the mansion, discussing with my parents. ''Nessie, did you decide about the names?'' My mother was overly excited about this. I couldn't help but doing the same grimace that was now my smile. ''I was thinking... Dorian for a boy. And Mikaela for a girl.'' They both smiled. ''And middle names?'' I looked confusedly at my mom. ''They don't need middle names. It's stupid. One name is enough.'' I sounded angry and I could see the shock in her eyes. ''I'm sorry mom.'' I was really sorry. Jake caressed my shoulder calming me down but all I could think about was how the baby kicked, and kicked and kicked. I love the little thing already- it was my baby after all, and Jacob's- but it was getting irritating. Not to mention painful. ''Come on, honey, just a couple more weeks.'' My dad was trying to comfort me. ''Yeah, finally. I'm like a freking whale.'' I started to get up and the three of them- my parents and my fianceé had to help me get up. Embarassing. ''Bye mom, bye dad.'' I kissed them on the cheeks. They felt colder than usual. Jake got me up and ran back to La Push. When we entered the house Billy and Charlie were there. Charlie was here almost every day. He was worried. Of course he was. I looked like a mountain. ''Honey!!! Where have you been?'' I went to him- althought I was walking like a duck- and kissed him. ''Hi, Billy. We were at the Cullens'. Everything is alrig... Ouch, dammit!'' I cramped when the baby kicked again. ''What's wrong?'' Charlie rushed over to me and held my hands. ''Nothing, it's just kicking. A lot'' Charlie looked at me. ''Nessie, can I...'' He showed my stomach with his hands. ''Oh, sure, grandpa.'' I pulled up my tank top and he put his hand on my belly. Then he started smiling. ''Reminds me of your mother... When grandma Reneé was pregnant, Bella kicked like a crazy baby. It's a fighter.'' I smiled back at him. I loved my grandpa, just because he was... Well, so damn human. He blushed a lot, and mumbled. My mom used to do that when she was human. The biggest change on her was the voice, that was now bright and clear, always happy, unlike the before un-understandable mumbling. ''Jake, Charlie and I are gonna go to the game...'' Sports. I turned them out. I didn't care about sports as much as I used to. They bored me. Instead, I talked to my baby. I told stories about mom and dad, about me and Jake... Emmett. I smiled. _Just so you know what to expect. It's not that nice in the real world._

I fell asleep in Jakes arms, something I didn't do for a long time. Although he was hot, and it was hot outside, I felt perfectly fine. His hand were around my belly protecting the both of us- me and the baby. Suddenly I woke up in panic. I got up on my feet and heard a splash! ''Crap! Jake, wake up!!!'' I started kicking him while trying to wake him up. ''Jake!!!! Dammit, wake the hell up!'' It worked. ''Huh, wha? Ness... What's... Is something wrong with the baby, what is it???'' I cramped at the sudden pain. ''Ouch, Jake, my water broke, I need to get to Carlisle....'' Slam. Jake fell on the floor. ''JAKE!!!! I don't have time for you fainting on me, do you hear me?!?!??'' I slapped him twice with a book and he opened his eyes. ''Baby. Carlisle. Right.'' He took me in his arms and ran like a drunk. We almost hit the trees. ''Jake... Ouch! Jake, watch oooout!!!'' I heard Alice ''Get her up, everything is prepared.'' I was laid on the white hospital bed that was in the house from way back when my mother was pregnant. ''It's happening now.'' I heard Carlisle, and saw my dad, mom and aunts running around like crazy. I heard a loud thud and realised Jacob was nowhere. He fainted again. Seth Clearwater ran into the room and I started screaming ''Get him the fuck up, Seth, I don't know how, but get him up before I kill him!!!!!'' Seth gulped loudly and started shaking Jake. ''Jake, man, c'mon, she's gonna kill the both of us'' Slap. ''It's your baby man, don't be a wuss'' I screamed again. Suddenly, Carlisle was there. Jake was holding my hand looking a lot paler than the usual and Seth was holding Jake. ''Nessie, listen to me. I need you to concentrate, okay'' I tried really, the best I could. ''Okay, Renesmee, push!''

At 10:30PM, on August 30th, Mikaela Cullen Black was born. She was a beautiful baby, big, russet coloured with a pale edge to it with dark brown curly hair and black eyes with golden and brown spots. She had freckles all over her face. She was the most beautiful baby ever. When Jake saw her all he managed to say was ''Mikaela'' Then he fainted again. But Seth didn't bring him up this time. He was too preoccupied staring at my wonderful baby girl with a look Jake had when he stared at me. With a look I knew too well to mistake it for anything other. How my mother used to say, like a blindman seeing the sun for the first time. I smiled and turned to my mom. ''Dammit, momma, we're starting a tradition here!'' We all laughed together with Jake, who was now awake, still lying limply on the floor. ''You touch her man, and I _will_ kill you.'' ''Come, on Jake, double standards much? Let them be'' I snuggled Mikaela again. She was beautiful, already smiling and giggling. Then she looked me in the eyes and I suddenly saw my face in my mind. I stared at her, wondering how that was possible. ''She has a gift Renesmee. Similar to yours and mine.'' I heard my father talk silently in the background. I looked back at my little baby girl and took Jake's hand again. We were now a real family- with another werewolf involved. _It's a pattern I tell ya._ My father laughed quietly in the background and then my family crept out of the room, pulling Seth away, leaving me, Jacob and Mikaela alone.


	18. Chapter 18: The wedding rush

**ShadowInTheNight1, I was wondering when you're gonna comment! I like the fact that you like the story. Since I'm running out of inspiration and practically writing everything that's on my mind, and it comes out weird, I'm glad people still like reading it.  
Kathy96- thanks. I really didn't want to kill her with the whole pregnancy thing. Just a little =)**

**Chapter 18: The wedding rush**

We were now a real family- with another werewolf involved. _It's a pattern I tell ya._ My father laughed quietly in the background and then my family crept out of the room, pulling Seth away, leaving me, Jacob and Mikaela alone.

''Jacob'' I whispered trying to get his attnetion. He was just staring at Mikaela, who was now finally sleeping, grinning widely. ''Yes, Nessie'' ''I'm gonna kill you'' He looked confused ''Why?'' I laughed ''I'm trying to push out a giant baby and_ you_ have the nerve to faint? Come on'' I teased him and whispered ''Wuss'' He growled a bit. ''Dunno, Nessie... Everything was just so exciting and... I'm sorry. I should've let you faint first.'' He smiled apologetically and teasingly ''Yes, you should.'' I leaned over to him to kiss him. ''Well, the worst time of our lives is about to start.'' I sighed ''What do you mean?'' He didn't get it. ''Now she has nothing in her way. We're gonna spend every minute here.'' He froze ''Dammit, you're right. We can say that we have to babysit Mikaela!'' I shook my head ''No, because she will say that there is a bunch of vampires and a very overprotective werewolf there for her. The wedding is now officially on.'' We both shook at that thought and heard Alice from outside ''Oh, you bet it is''

_You are cordially invite to the wedding ceremony of  
Renesmee Cullen  
and  
Jacob Black  
The celebration will take place in the Cullen mansion,  
December 23rd, starting at 5PM  
Looking forward to see you!_

I didn't really like what Alice put on the invites, but there was no stoping her. She had a murderous glare in her eyes everytime there was something wrong with the organization: when the catering company called to check on how many meals to prepare, she yelled at the poor man because he was 'incapable', when I overslept one of her long rehersals she came to my room, pulled my blankets and shook me to the ground. Then she got upset because I hit my shoulder and had a blue mark there. Jasper, who was probably the most patient person with Alice in the whole house, was now starting to twitch when Alice would call his name. Jacob was quiet in his conversations with Alice, mostly nodding his head and repeating everything she said like a parrot. It was a real live circus in the house.

Mikaela was growing, faster than normal children, but slower than me. And I was thankful for that. It meant she was, hopefully going to have a longer childhood. She was 3 months old and looked like a one year old baby, while I looked a lot older at that age. Her growth was slowing a bit, and then kept a steady pace. She was singing most of the time, humming classics like _Claire de Lune _and songs she'd hear watching TV. When I heard her mumbling 'I wanna fuck you' I was this close to ripping Emmett's head off and hiding it somewhere. He would ruin the wedding if showing up like so, but then again, it would be pretty funny. Alice stopped me. What a surprise. We let Rosalie the task of taking care after the little one, buying her new clothes all the time and showing her how to fix a car or talk back to Emmett. She didn't talk a lot. She mostly comunicated through her wonderful eyes, with a gift similar to mine. She and Seth spent every single moment together. Now I finally understood why my father was so overprotective of me- I was worried for the future, for the time she'd be a teen, falling madly in love with anyone, let alone a werewolf and becoming like me. I laughed at the thought of her acting the way I did.

It was late September and Alice was in her clothing-mode. She oredered dozens of dresses, expensive ones in different sizes. She threw most of them away, but I liked the bridesmaides' dresses she decided to have. They were white, with tiny straps, covered in silver shiny patterns of roses and vines. She even got Mikaela one like that. She looked absolutely adorable. My dress was a big mistery. We knew it was gonna be white- forget the tradition, it was an all white winter wedding, only the men were allowed to wear black tuxedoes. White button-up shirts included. She had some worries about little Jake and Becky and then she got them the cutest outfits ever- a small white tux for Jake and a white shiny dress for Becky. Rachel was shocked, because not only did Alice buy her 5000$ worth of baby clothes, but she bought her and Paul, and the rest of the pack, with their imprintees, breathtaking, wonderful outfits. With all the thrown away dresses, the cost was about half a million dollars. Oh, well, was her only comment. She bought a whole bunch of plexiglass which was to be set up around the garden, so we'd be protected from the cold. My uncles, father and fianceé were in charge of making it so. There were three long, long white board tables, very wide, so all the food could fit. We _were_ inviting a whole pack of werewolves, after all.

About a week before the big event, at the time I was kinda slowly starting to freak out, Alice got the final dress. It was strapless, perfectly white, floor length, tight in the upper part but loosed up as it got below the waist, and it had a shimmery design at the bust line. The shoes that went with the dress were completely ordinary, silver stilletoes with little snowflakes as decorations. My lockets fit in perfectly with the whole thing and I looked beautiful. Even I had to admit that one. The whole house was under a make-over process and I wasn't allowed to see any part of it. The day of my wedding slapped me in the face together with the realisation that I forgot about it. When Alice ran into my room screaming, I thought someone was getting killed. I was pushed abruptly under the shower and then pulled out, covered in some body butters and milks to keep me fresh the entire day. The three of them, my mother and my aunts put me into Alice's big salon chair and started discussing. In a matter of minutes I was pulled under a tap because of an emergency hair wash. They put in something see through, something unhealthy green, purple, something that smelled like coffee and finished it off with something that smelled like oranges. Alice started curling my hair all around and I just wanted to see Mikaela or Jake. Jake... Oh, we're finally going to... Oh my God. I'm getting married today. Oh my God. Oh my God. ''Nessie, please calm down, please, Nessie? Get Jasper over here, now!'' Rosalie ran out of the room and came back in a second with Jasper. He looked uncomfortable and started changing my feelings. I suddenly became calmer, but then remembered I was getting married today again. Oh my God.

When I finally started breathing normally, everything got back on track. It was almost five o'clock. All that was left to do was to pin up the locks that were around my head and do my make-up. I even got a shiny tiara. Alice brought out the dress and I got into it. I finally looked at my reflection. My make up was very subtle- lots of mascara, black eyeliner, shiny eyeshadow and a white lipgloss with very shiny little things. The dress complimented my shape, and the shoes fit exactly right. I had spaghetti-diamond-white gold earrings and a matching bracelet. My knees felt a bit wobbly, but I forced myself to go out. Mikaela waited in front of the door. ''Pretty mommy'' She kissed me on the cheek and the ran away, to Seth who looked at me and said ''You do look beautiful, Nessie. Jake's one lucky guy'' Before his stare went right back to Mikaela. My father came out of nowhere ''We have to go'' _I'm not ready _''Jacob is waiting for you down there. Do it for him and for Mikaela'' His eyes lit up when he talked about her. _Jake. Mikaela. _I heard my music coming from the beautiful concert piano. ''Come on. Trust your father'' _Don't..._ ''I won't. You're safe here with me.'' We got down and I was finally able to see how many people there actually are. I blushed deeply- I knew they were all looking at me. In the first row, my La Push girls cried their eyes out mouthing how beautiful I am and stuff like that. But all that I could really focus on was Jacob. He looked nervous, but sure of what he was about to do. He practically radiated. He pulled his hands through his hair a lot and stopped doing it once my father put my hand into one of his. I knew I was supposed to say something, I heard the man talking, but all I could see was Jacob's eyes. ''I do'' I whispered softly but clearly. ''I do'' Jacob's whisper was no louder than mine- everyone could hear us anyway. Rachel, Emily, Leah and Claire were crying hard and loud when the man said ''You may kiss the bride'' Jacob pulled me in for a passionate, long, deep kiss and everyone started clapping. I felt like I was in heaven.

When we got out to the garden- that now looked like a scenery for 'Cinderella' or 'The Beauty and the Beast', full of white bows, white flowers, white people-I was excited and happy. The Denali coven came, and Zafrina with them. I missed her so much. They were all saying how beautiful I was, Tanya complimenting Jake a lot. _Hope you understand he's married now._ I touched her hand smiling. She looked at me apologetically. ''I'm really sorry, Renesmee. But you know he's gorgeous!!'' _I do. That's why I'm marrying him. _We both laughed this time, hugging. ''I see you're happy, Renesmee. You deserve it. If anyone, it's you.'' She whispered quietly to my ear. My eyes teared up. ''Now, now, don't get all human around me.'' I wiped my eyes laughing and then someone put their arms around my waist. ''Mind if we dance, Ness? It's our wedding, and we didn't even dance...'' I turned around to kiss him. ''Let's dance, honey.'' Suddenly the music changed. '_Something stupid', _one of my favorite songs was playing. Jake took my hand and led me to the center of the garden, where we started dancing. Everything got really quiet and I felt everyone was looking at us. I put my head on Jake's chest and listened to his heart beat and heavy breathing. My arms were around his neck, and his on my waist. He put his cheek on my head. My eyes were closed and all I could think about was how I was here, with Jake, dancing and being the happiest woman alive. ''Did I tell you I love you, Renesmee Cullen?'' I smiled. ''Yes you did, Jacob Black. And you proved it to me a million times. And I love you even more'' I felt a warm kiss on my head. The song ended, turning into another oldie, '_Fly me to the moon_', when I felt something tugging my leg. I looked down and saw Mikaela. ''Mommy, can I dance too?'' I got her up and put her legs around my waist. Jacob hugged the both of us and we were dancing very slowly, not really with the music, but it felt great. I felt whole now: I had my Jacob, my Mikaela and my family with me, forever. I was happy, and I knew I was going to stay that way.

**_The end_**

**So, guys, don't be mad. But this is the end of this story. You knew it was going to end up tih a happy end. =)  
I hope you liked what you read here. Please, be free to comment. Just because it's over, doesn't mean I don't want the feeling of a great review ever again. =)  
Thank you for sticking with me till the end. Love you all. XOXO**


End file.
